Hogwarts reads The Philosopher's Stone
by fairygirl2468
Summary: 7 books appear and Umbridge thinks they'll discredit Harry or will they? trio's and others future kids come to the past.Shocking truths will be revealed about the trios and others so be prepared for tears,anger,shouting oh and near heart attacks
1. The Boy Who Lived

Dolores Jane Umbridge was fuming. The Potter boy was insufferable! No matter how many times she had punished him, how many Educational Decrees she and her beloved Minister signed, he just wouldn't stop! And the senile old fool as well as his lapdog McGonagall didn't do anything about it. And now, since the stupid interview published in The Quibbler last week, the students were treating him like a hero. It was all too much.

Oh, how she wished there was a way to show them all what he really was, a spoiled, attention-seeking, lying, stuck-up little brat. To make them see just how nasty he was, that he was a liar, nothing but a liar.

When the High Inquisitor opened her office door, she immediately saw that something was different. A neat pile of seven thick books lay on her desk, and she was certain they hadn't been there before.

But curiosity prickled and Dolores picked up the first book. The title made her stop dead.

**"Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone"**,she read out loud. It couldn't be...

But it could. Reading what was written on the back of the book Dolores realized that this was the opportunity she had wanted for so long. A chance to show the world what the boy really was.

An evil grin twisted her features, making her look uglier and more toad-like than ever. She had an idea.

Nearly skipping with eagerness, she ran over to her fireplace to Floo Call the Minister and some other Ministry officials.

Potter was going down.

The Gryffindor 5th year boys, as the rest of the school, woke with a start when they heard Umbridge's shrilly voice magically magnified so it could be heard all over the school.

"All students and teachers please report to the Great Hall immediately."

Harry groaned and cast a look at his alarm clock. 7:00 AM. He groaned again.

"What's she on about? It's bloody Saturday!" Dean exclaimed but got up nevertheless as did the others.

Twenty minutes later the whole school had gathered in the Great Hall, which felt strangely crowded since the only times when the whole school population were there at the same time were at the Welcoming Feast, the Halloween Feast and the End-Of-Term Feast.

"What do you think the old toad's up to this time?" Ron asked between yawns as the Trio sat at the Gryffindor table surrounded by the other Weasleys and Lee Jordan, looking warily at Umbridge, who sat straight in her seat, a rather nasty grin etched on her face.

"I honestly have no idea, though knowing Umbridge, it won't be good," Harry replied.

"I wonder what they are doing here, though?" Hermione suddenly asked, nodding her head towards Amelia Bones, Kingsley, Mad-Eye Moody, Fudge, and much to the Weasley's dismay, Percy, who all sat at the High Table with the teachers.

"No idea," the boys shrugged. Then Umbridge stood and opened her toad-like mouth.

"I have gathered you all here today to a read a few books that I've found. This, however, will take more than just a day, but we're reading these books non-stop and, if necessary, lessons next week will be cancelled."

The students started cheering at this, though they quieted abruptly at the death glare directed to them by Professor McGonagall. Instead, they settled for looking at Umbridge with slightly curious faces, for the first time ever wanting her to continue speaking.

"These books are all about the school years of a special student, from his point of view,"

Harry tensed up. This better not be what he thought it was, judging by the look on Umbridge's face...

"Of course I am talking of your so-called hero, Mr. Harry Potter."

"No," Harry groaned. He really didn't want the whole school to hear his inner thoughts...

Ron and Hermione cast him sympathetic looks before turning back to Umbridge.

"With us today we have Alastor Moody,"

Most of the students looked warily at the ex-Auror as they knew what had happened last year, but some, as Harry, Hermione and the Weasleys, cheered, and the youngest students, who knew nothing about the incidents at the Tournament, started to whisper excitedly and staring in awe at Mad-Eye.

"Kingsley Shacklebolt,"

He gave a small smile in the Gryffindor direction,

"Amelia Bones,"

Madam Bones' stern, razor-sharp gaze swept over the students through her monocle. Susan smiled at her aunt.

"The Minister," Umbridge, the Slytherins and some others looked smug as the rest scowled at Fudge.

"And Percy Weasley, Junior Assistant of the Minister."

The rest of the Weasleys booed loudly at their brother, who looked away from them and turrned his eyes at Umbridge eagerly.

"We'll be able to see through his lies once and for all, and now, I will start reading," the toad said in her shrill, sickly sweet voice. All of the adults and some of the students stared on her expectantly, but Dumbledore, seeing the looks on many faces, stood up.

"I do believe that it would help if we all ate breakfast first, so we have a chance to awake properly," he smiled.

"Y-yes, yes of course," Umbridge stammered.

Dumbledore clapped his hands and sat down, reaching for some bacon.

"Why does this kind of things always happen to me?" Harry muttered.

"We know you don't like it, Harry," Hermione smiled sadly. "But at least people will know the truth about Sirius and V-Voldemort." Ron flinched.

"Oh come on, Ron," Hermione sighed exasperatedly. "We'll have to get used to it, especially in these stories, it's Harry after all."

"Fine," Ron answered grudgingly. "But what are they DOING here?" He pointed at the extra adults in the Hall.

"Oh, Ron, isn't it obvious? She wants them to hear so they'll be convinced that he's a liar too," Hermione said. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Pretty stupid choices though, isn't it? 'Cause well, Kingsley's a friend of Dumbledore's, and Madam Bones seems to be believe me, too, and I bet she's fairly friendly with Dumbledore too."

"Well, we all knew that Umbridge's stupid, don't we?" Ron replied, not seeming too concerned. Hermione still looked a bit suspicious.

"But why Moody, though? He's a known friend of Dumbledore, and not the one to voluntarily be in the same room as Fudge or Umbridge for too long."

"Bet Dumbledore got him to come," Harry answered, with a slight coldness in his voice at the mention of the Headmaster.

"Hem, hem." The toad had stood up, not that it made much difference in her height.

The Great Hall quieted instantly. Umbridge smiled.

"I am starting now. Let's see what Potter's first year was like."

**The Boy Who Lived**

The entire population of the room turned to look at Harry, who groaned and buried his head in his arms.

**Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, of number four, Privet Drive, were proud to say that they were perfectly normal, thank you very much.**

**Mr. Dursley was the director of a firm called Grunnings, which made drills.**

"What are drills?" a third year Slytherin by the name of Astoria Greengrass asked, causing most of her housemates to glare at her for showing interest in such Muggle rubbish.

"A Muggle tool used for making holes," Muggle Studies Professor Charity Burbage provided before Hermione had even opened her mouth, smiling at the young girl.

**He was a big, beefy man with hardly any neck, although he did have a very large mustache. Mrs. Dursley was thin and blonde and had nearly twice the usual amount of neck, which came in very useful as she spent so much of her time craning over garden fences, spying on the neighbors. The Dursleys had a small son called Dudley and in their opinion there was no finer boy anywhere.**

Suddenly Harry burst out laughing, earning him many strange looks until he explained.

"Dudley is anything but small."

**The Dursleys had everything they wanted, but they also had a secret, and their greatest fear was that somebody would discover it. They didn't think they could bear it if anyone found out about the Potters.**

"What's wrong with Harry's parents?" Ron shouted.  
>"Don't worry mate," Harry said. "It doesn't matter." He received many sympathetic glances for this comment.<p>

**Mrs. Potter was Mrs. Dursley's sister, but they hadn't met for several years; in fact, Mrs. Dursley pretended she didn't have a sister,**

"That's horrible." Susan Bones huffed

**because her sister and her good-for-nothing husband were as unDursleyish as it was possible to be. The Dursleys shuddered to think what the neighbors would say if the Potters arrived in the street. The Dursleys knew that the Potters had a small son, too, but they had never even seen him. This boy was another good reason for keeping the Potters away; they didn't want Dudley mixing with a child like Mr. and Mrs. Dursley woke up on the dull, gray Tuesday our story starts, there was nothing about the cloudy sky outside to suggest that strange and mysterious things would soon be happening all over the country. Mr. Dursley hummed as he picked out his most boring tie for work,** **and Mrs. Dursley gossiped away happily as she wrestled a screaming Dudley into his high chair.**

"Brat," could be heard from many people in the Great Hall.

**None of them noticed a large, tawny owl flutter past the window. At half past eight, Mr. Dursley picked up his briefcase, pecked Mrs. Dursley on the cheek, and tried to kiss Dudley good-bye but missed, because Dudley was now having a tantrum and throwing his cereal at the walls.**

"Brat," surprisingly Malfoy said.

"What? If I'd ever done that Father would have murdered me!" he defended himself against the disbelieving looks sent his way.

**Little tyke," chortled Mr. Dursley as he left the house.**

"What? He encourages that kind of behavior?" Professor Sprout cried. "Oh, he's going to regret that when the boy grows older!"

"No joke," Harry muttered, but no one heard him.

**He got into his car and backed out of number four's drive.** **It was on the corner of the street that he noticed the first sign of something peculiar a cat reading a map.**

"What are you doing there, Professor?" Dean smirked at Professor McGonagall, who hid a smile.

"And how do you know it's me, Mr Thomas?" she replied with a straight face. Dean shrugged.

"I just know."

**For a second, Mr. Dursley didn't realize what he had seen then he jerked his head around to look again. There was a tabby cat standing on the corner of Privet Drive, but there wasn't a map in sight. What could he have been thinking of? It must have been a trick of the light. Mr. Dursley blinked and stared at the cat. It stared back. As Mr. Dursley drove around the corner and up the road, he watched the cat in his mirror. It was now reading the sign that said Privet Drive no, looking at the sign; cats couldn't read maps or signs.**

**Mr. Dursley gave himself a little shake and put the cat out of his mind. As he drove toward town he thought of nothing except a large order of drills he was hoping to get that day.**

"Is these drills particular interesting or is his mind just one-tracked?" Ron asked.

"One-tracked mind, definitely," Harry replied.

**But on the edge of town, drills were driven out of his mind by something else. As he sat in the usual morning traffic jam, he couldn't help noticing that there seemed to be a lot of strangely dressed people about. People in cloaks.**

"What's so strange about that?" loads of the purebloods asked.

"Muggles don't usually wear cloaks," Hermione said.

"No one asked you to answer, Granger," Malfoy sneered.

"But you asked for the answer, so she told you." Ron snapped back angrily.

**Mr. Dursley couldn't bear people who dressed in funny clothes the get ups you saw on young people! He supposed this was some stupid new fashion. He drummed his fingers on the steering wheel and his eyes fell on a huddle of these weirdoes standing quite close by. They were whispering excitedly together.**

Moody growled, startling many people. _We were almost discovered that day. People thinking they were perfectly safe just because the biggest threat had disappeared. Letting down their guards completely. Idiots._

**Mr. Dursley was enraged to see that a couple of them weren't young at all; why, that man had to be older than he was, and wearing an emerald-green cloak! The nerve of him! But then it struck Mr. Dursley that this was probably some silly stunt these people were obviously collecting for something yes, that would be it.**

**The traffic moved on and a few minutes later, Mr. Dursley arrived in the Grunnings parking lot, his mind back on drills. Mr. Dursley always sat with his back to the window in his office on the ninth floor. If he hadn't, he might have found it harder to concentrate on drills that morning. He didn't see the owls swooping past in broad daylight, though people down in the street did; they pointed and gazed open-mouthed as owl after owl sped overhead.**

**Most of them had never seen an owl even at nighttime.**

"Why not?" asked several people.

"Because Muggles don't use owls for mail delivering." Hermione answered, sounding like she was trying to explain to some toddlers that 1 plus 1 equals 2. A lot of the purebloods seemed confused as to why one would use another way, whatever it may be.

**Mr. Dursley, however, had a perfectly normal, owl-free morning. He yelled at five different people. He made several important telephone calls and shouted a bit more.**

"What a wonderful person." Paravti said sarcastically

**He was in a very good mood until lunchtime, when he thought he'd stretch his legs and walk across the road to buy himself a bun from the bakery.**

"Because you really need it," a younger Hugglepuff student said sarcastically.

**He'd forgotten all about the people in cloaks until he passed a group of them next to the baker's. He eyed them angrily as he passed. He didn't know why, but they made him bunch were whispering excitedly, too, and he couldn't see a single collecting tin. It was on his way back past them, clutching a large doughnut in a bag, that he caught a few words of what they were saying.**

**"The Potters, that's right, that's what I heard-"**  
><strong>"- Yes, their son, Harry "<strong>

Now everyone except for the obvious looked at Harry with pity visible in their eyes.

Harry groaned and put his head in his hands wishing this was over.

**Mr Dursley stopped dead. Fear flooded him. He looked back at the whisperers as if he wanted to say something to them, but thought better of dashed back across the road, hurried into his office, snapped at his secretary not to disturb him, seized his telephone and had almost finished dialling his home number when he changed his mind. He put the receiver back down and stroked his moustache, thinking ... no, he was being stupid.**

"Nothing new there," Harry said dryly.

**Potter wasn't such an unusual was sure there were lots of families named Potter with a son called Harry. Come to think of it, he wasn't even sure if his nephew was called Harry.**

"He didn't know your name?" Lavender Brown asked incredulously.

"I still don't think he does," Harry said without thinking first. The twins, along with many else, looked sadly at him.

**He'd never even seen the boy. It might have been Harvey. Or was no point in worrying Mrs Dursley, she always got so upset at any mention of her sister. He didn't blame her if he'd had a sister like that ... but all the same, those people in cloaks ...**

**He found it harder to concentrate on drills that afternoon, and when he left the building at five o'clock, he was still so worried that he bumped into someone right outside the door.**  
><strong>"Sorry," he grunted as the tiny old man stumbled and almost fell. It was a few seconds before Mr Dursley realised that the man was wearing a violet cloak. He didn't seem at all upset at being knocked to the ground. On the contrary, his face split into a wide smile and he said in a voice that made passers-by stare: "Do not be sorry, my dear sir, for nothing could upset me today! Rejoice, for You-Know-Who has gone at last! Even muggles like yourself should be celebrating this happy, happy day!"<strong>

"Professor Flitwick, was that you?" Harry called.  
>"I believe so, Mr Potter," Flitwick replied.<p>

**And the old man hugged Mr Dursley around the middle and walked off.**

"I was surprised my arms fit around him," Flitwick said.

**Mr Dursley stood rooted to the spot. He had been hugged by a complete stranger. He also thought he had been called a muggle, whatever that was. He was rattled. He hurried to his car and set off home, hoping he was imagining things, which he had never hoped before, as he didn't approve of imagination.**

"He doesn't have imagination," Harry said.

**As he pulled into number four, the first thing he saw and it didn't improve his mood was the tabby cat he'd spotted earlier that morning. It was now sitting on his garden wall. He was sure it was the same one; it had the same markings around its eyes.**  
><strong>"Shoo!" said Mr Dursley loudly.<strong>  
><strong>The cat didn't move. It just gave him a stern look.<strong>

Was this normal cat behaviour, Mr Dursley wondered. Trying to pull himself together, he let himself into the house. He was still determined not to mention anything to his wife. Mrs Dursley had had a nice, normal day. She told him over dinner all about Mrs Next Door's problems with her daughter and how Dudley had learnt a new word ('Shan't!')

Mr Dursley tried to act normally. When Dudley had been put to bed, he went to the living room in time to catch the last report on the evening news:  
><em>"And finally, bird watchers everywhere have reported that the nation's owls have been behaving very unusually lately. Although owls normally hunt at night and are hardly ever seen in daylight, there have been hundreds of sightings of these birds flying in every direction since sunrise. Experts are unable to explain why the owls have suddenly changed their sleeping pattern."<em> _The news reader allowed himself a grin. "Most mysterious. And now, over to Jim McGuffin with the weather. Going to be anymore showers of owls tonight, Jim?"_  
><em>"Well, Ted," said the weatherman, "I don't know about that, but it's not only the owls that have been acting oddly today. Viewers as far apart as Kent, Yorkshire and Dundee have been phoning in to tell me that instead of the rain I promised yesterday, they've had a downpour of shooting stars! Perhaps people have been celebrating Bonfire Night early it's not until next week, folks! But I can promise a wet night tonight."<em>

**Mr Dursley sat frozen in his armchair. Shooting stars all over Britain? Owls flying by daylight? Mysterious people in cloaks all over the place? And a whisper, a whisper about the Potters ... **

**Mrs Dursley came into the living-room carrying two cups of tea. It was no good. He'd have to say something to her. He cleared his throat nervously. "Er Petunia, dear you haven't heard from your sister lately, have you?"**

**As he had expected, Mrs Dursley looked shocked and angry. After all, they normally pretended she didn't have a sister.**

Snape growled. That bitch...

"That is horrible!"

"What the ruddy hell!"

"Bitch!"

"You can't do that!"

"Freakin' horse-face!"

"Hem, hem. Mr. Weasley, Mr. Weasley and Miss Weasley, detention."

Umbridge sat back down and picked up the book as all Gryffindor house glared at her on behalf of Fred, George and Ginny.

**"No," she said sharply. "Why?**

**"Funny stuff on the news," Mr Dursley mumbled. "Owls ... shooting stars ... and there were a lot of funny-looking people in town today ..."**

**"So?" snapped Mrs Dursley.**

**"Well, I just thought ... maybe ... it was something to do with ... you know ... her lot."**

"Our lot?" Draco and much of the hall shouted insulted.

**Mrs Dursley sipped her tea through pursed lips. Mr Dursley wondered whether he dared tell her he'd heard the name 'Potter'. He decided he didn't dare. Instead he said, as casually as he could, "Their son he'd be about Dudley's age now, wouldn't he?"**

**"I suppose so," said Mrs Dursley stiffly.**

**"What's his name again? Howard, isn't it?"**

**"Harry. Nasty common name if you ask me."**

**"Oh, yes," said Mr Dursley, his heart sinking horribly. "Yes, I quite agree."**

**He didn't say another word on the subject as they went upstairs to bed. While Mrs Dursley was in the bathroom, Mr Dursley crept to the bedroom window and peered down into the front garden. The cat was still there. It was staring down Privet Drive as though it was waiting for something.**

**Was he imagining things? Could all this have anything to do with the Potters? If it did ... if it got out that they were related to a pair of well, he didn't think he could bear it.**

**The Dursleys got into bed. Mrs Dursley fell asleep quickly but Mr Dursley lay awake, running it all over in his mind. His last, comforting thought before he fell asleep was that even if the Potters were involved, there was no reason for them to come near him and Mrs Dursley. The Potters knew very well what he and Petunia thought of them and their kind ... He couldn't see how he and Petunia could get mixed up in anything that might be going on. He yawned and turned over. It couldn't affect them ...**

**How very wrong he was.**

**Mr Dursley may have been drifting off into an uneasy sleep, but the cat on the wall outside was showing no signs of sleepiness. It was sitting as still as a statue, it's eyes fixed unblinkingly on the far corner of Privet Drive. It didn't so much as quiver when a car door slammed in the next street, nor when two owls swooped overhead. In fact, it was nearly midnight when the cat moved at all.**

**A man appeared on the corner the cat had been watching, appeared so suddenly and silently you'd have thought he'd just popped out of the ground. The cat's tail twitched and its eyes narrowed.**

**Nothing like this man had ever been seen in Privet Drive. He was tall, thin and very old, judging by the silver of his hair and beard, which were both long enough to tuck into his belt. He was wearing long robes, a purple cloak which swept the ground and high-heeled, buckled boots. His blue eyes were light, bright and sparkling behind half-moon spectacles and his nose was very long and crooked, as though it had been broken at least twice. This man's name was Albus Dumbledore.**

"Really I didn't know." Zachrias Smith said sacatically

**Albus Dumbledore didn't seem to realise that he had just arrived in a street where everything from his name to his boots were unwelcome.**

"I realised, I just paid no mind," Dumbledore said. Everyone laughed.

**He was busy rummaging in his cloak, looking for something. But he did seem to realise he was being watched, because he looked up suddenly at the cat, which was still staring at him from the other end of the street. For some reason, the sight of the cat seemed to amuse him. He chuckled and muttered, "I should have known."**

**He had found what he was looking for inside his pocket. It seemed to be a silver cigarette lighter. He flicked it open, held it up in the air and clicked it. The nearest street lamp went out with a little pop. He clicked it again the next lamp flickered into darkness. Twelve times he clicked the Put-Outer, until the only lights left in the whole street were two tiny pinpricks in the distance, which were the eyes of the cat watching him. If anyone looked out of their window now, even beady-eyed Mrs Dursley, they wouldn't be able to see anything that was happening down on the pavement. Dumbledore slipped the Put-Outer back inside his cloak and set off down the street towards number four, where he sat down on the wall next to the cat. He didn't look at it, but after a moment he spoke to it.**

**"Fancy seeing you here, Professor McGonagall."**

"See I told you so Professor."Dean said

**He turned to smile at the tabby, but it was gone. Instead he was smiling at a rather severe-looking woman who was wearing square glasses exactly the shape the cat had had around its eyes. She, too, was wearing a cloak, an emerald one. Her black hair was drawn into a tight bun. She looked distinctly ruffled.**

**"How did you know it was me?" she asked.**

**"My dear Professor, I've never seen a cat sit so stiffly."**

**"You'd be stiff too if you'd been sitting on a brick wall all day," said Professor McGonagall.**

**"All day? When you could have been celebrating? I must have passed a dozen feasts and parties on my way here."**

**Professor McGonagall sniffed angrily.**

**"Oh, yes, everyone's celebrating, all right," she said impatiently. "You'd think they'd be a bit more careful, but no even the Muggles have noticed something's going on. It was on their news." She jerked her head back towards the Dursleys' dark living-room window. "I heard it. Flocks of owls ... shooting stars down in Kent I'll bet that was Dedalus Diggle. He never had much sense.**

**"You can't blame them," Dumbledore said gently. "We've had precious little to celebrate for eleven years."**

**"I know that," said Professor McGonagall irritably. "But that's no reason to lose our heads. People are being downright careless, out on the streets in broad daylight, not even dressed in Muggle clothes, swapping rumours."**

**She threw a sharp, sideways glance at Dumbledore, as though hoping he would tell her something, but he didn't, so she went on: "A fine thing it would be if, on the very day You-Know-Who seems to have disappeared at last, the Muggles have found out about us all. I suppose he really has gone, Dumbledore?"**

**"It certainly seems so," said Dumbledore. "We have much to be thankful for. Would you care for a sherbet lemon?"**

**"A what?"**

**"A sherbet lemon. They're a kind of muggle sweet I'm rather fond of."**

**"No, thank you," said Professor McGonagall coldly, as though she didn't think this was the moment for sherbet lemons. "As I say, even if You-Know-Who has gone "**

**"My dear professor, surely a sensible person like yourself can call him by his name. All this 'You-Know-Who' nonsense for eleven years I have been trying to persuade people to call him by his proper name: Voldemort."**

The majority of the Hall fliched at this. Neville nearly managed to hide a very loud and girlish scream in a cough attack, the Patils totally failed to, Fudge jumped high into the air, and Umbridge fell off her chair.

"Oh, come on, it's just a name!" Harry snapped.

**Professor McGonagall flinched, but Dumbledore, who was unsticking two lemon drops, seemed not to notice. "It all gets so confusing if we keep saying 'You-Know-Who.' I have never seen any reason to be frightened of saying Voldemort's name." "I know you haven't," said Professor McGonagall, sounding half exasperated, half admiring. "But you're different. Everyone knows you're the only one You-Know- oh, all right, Voldemort, was frightened of."**

**"You flatter me," said Dumbledore calmly. "Voldemort had powers I will never have."**

"Only because you're too noble to use them, sir," Professor Sprout said.

**"Only because you're too well noble to use them."**

"It seems you think alike, Professors," Flitwick chuckled at his colleagues.

**"It's lucky it's dark. I haven't blushed so much since Madam Pomfrey told me she liked my new earmuffs."**

"Professor that was-." Fred said

"-information we didn't need to know."George said finishing his sentence shuddering.

**Professor McGonagall shot a sharp look at Dumbledore and said, "The owls are nothing next to the rumors that are flying around. You know what they're saying? About why he's disappeared? About what finally stopped him?"**

"It was HARRY!" Ron and Ginny shouted cheerfully, but Harry just bowed his head at the reminder.

**It seemed that Professor McGonagall had reached the point she was most anxious to discuss, the real reason she had been waiting on a cold, hard wall all day, for neither as a cat nor as a woman had she fixed Dumbledore with such a piercing stare as she did now. It was plain that whatever "everyone" was saying, she was not going to believe it until Dumbledore told her it was true. Dumbledore, however, was choosing another lemon drop and did not answer.**

**"What they're saying," she pressed on, "is that last night Voldemort turned up in Godric's Hollow. He went to find the rumor is that Lily and James Potter are are that they're dead."**

Harry closed his eyes, a silent tear trickled down his cheek. They'd been gone for so long and he'd barely known them but they still left a hole. And sometimes he missed them so much, the thought he'd die.

**Dumbledore bowed his head. Professor McGonagall gasped. "Lily and James ... I can't believe it ... I didn't want to believe it ... oh, Albus ..."**

**Dumbledore reached out and patted her on the shoulder. "I know, I know," he said heavily.**

**Professor McGonagall's voice trembled as she went on. "That's not all. They're saying he tried to kill the Potters' son, Harry. But he couldn't. He couldn't kill that little boy. No one knows why, or how, but they're saying that when he couldn't kill Harry Potter, Voldemort's power somehow broke and that's why he's gone."**

**Dumbledore nodded glumly.**

**"It's it's true?" faltered Professor McGonagall. "After all he's done ... all the people he's killed ... he couldn't kill a little boy? It's just astounding ... of all the things to stop him ... but how in the name of heaven did Harry survive?"**

**Professor McGonagall pulled out a lace handkerchief and dabbed at her eyes beneath her spectacles. Dumbledore gave a great sniff as he took a golden watch from his pocket and examined it. It was a very odd watch. It had twelve hands but no numbers; instead, little planets were moving around the edge. It must have made sense to Dumbledore, though, because he put it back in his pocket and said, "Hagrid's late. I suppose it was he who told you I'd be here, by the way?"**

**"Yes," said Professor McGonagall. "And I don't suppose you're going to tell mewhyyou're here, of all places?"**

**"I've come to bring Harry to his aunt and uncle. They're the only family he has left now.**

**"No, they're not," growled Harry. "Family would never treat me like they did."**

**"You don't mean you can't mean the people who live here?" cried Professor McGonagall, jumping to her feet and pointing at number four. "Dumbledore you can't. I've been watching them all day. You couldn't find two people who are less like us. And they've got this son I saw him kicking his mother all the way up the street, screaming for sweets. Harry Potter come and live here!"**

**"It's the best place for him," said Dumbledore firmly. "His aunt and uncle will be able to explain everything to him when he's older. I've written them a letter."**

**"A letter?" repeated Professor McGonagall faintly, sitting back down on the wall. "Really, Dumbledore, you think you can explain all this in a letter?"**

There was a silence before everyone started yelling at the same time. However, it was easily Hermione that could be heard the loudest.

"YOU THOUGHT THAT YOU COULD EXPLAIN THIS IN A LETTER?" Hermione shrieked, not caring how much trouble this would get her in. This was her best friend that they were talking about.

"YOU EXPECT THEM TO UNDERSTAND - OH, YOUR SISTER IS DEAD, AND NOW YOU HAVE TO TAKE IN YOUR FAMOUS NEPHEW!"

"Hermione it's in the past!" Harry shouted grabbing her hand. She looked at him and Ron and sighed. She sat in between them again and laid her head against Ron who wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

**These people will never understand him! He'll be famous a legend I wouldn't be surprised if today was known as Harry Potter day in the future there will be books written about Harry every child in our world will know his name!"**

**"Exactly." said Dumbledore, looking very seriously over the top of his half-moon glasses. "It would be enough to turn any boy's head. Famous before he can walk and talk! Famous for something he won't even remember! Can you see how much better off he'll be, growing up away from all that until he's ready to take it?"**

Harry grimaced. He hated his fame. When would people get it through their thick skulls that he didn't love it? His grimace did not go un-noticed however. Snape stared quizzically at the Potter boy. Surely he loves his fame. A voice in his head said, _Are you sure you are thinking about the right Potter? Harry is not his father._ Snape mentally shook his head, trying to ignore what was true.

**Professor McGonagall opened her mouth, changed her mind, swallowed, and then said, "Yes yes, you're right, of course. But how is the boy getting here, Dumbledore?" She eyed his cloak suddenly as though she thought he might be hiding Harry underneath it.**

Harry looked horrified at that and was glad when Umbridge said.

**"Hagrid's bringing him."**

**"You think it wise to trust Hagrid with something as important as this?"**

"I would trust Hagrid with my life," Harry said firmly and the half giant beamed at him.

**"I would trust Hagrid with my life," said Dumbledore.**

**"I'm not saying his heart isn't in the right place," said Professor McGonagall grudgingly, "but you can't pretend he's not careless. He does tend to what was that?"**

**A low rumbling sound had broken the silence around them. It grew steadily louder as they looked up and down the street for some sign of a headlight; it swelled to a roar as they both looked up at the sky and a huge motorcycle fell out of the air and landed on the road in front of the motorcycle was huge, it was nothing to the man sitting astride it. He was almost twice as tall as a normal man and at least five times as wide. He looked simply too big to be allowed, and so wild long tangles of bushy black hair and beard hid most of his face, he had hands the size of trash can lids, and his feet in their leather boots were like baby dolphins. In his vast, muscular arms he was holding a bundle of blankets.**

"Aww," practically all of the girls cooed - even a few Slytherins. Harry went very red.

**"Borrowed it, Professor Dumbledore, sir," said the giant, climbing carefully off the motorcycle as he spoke. "Young Sirius Black lent it to me. I've got him, sir."**

Harry grinned at the mention of Sirius, his Godfather had made sure Hagrid was able to transport him safely. Even if it was to the Dursleys.

**"No problems, were there?"**

**"No, sir house was almost destroyed, but I got him out all right before the Muggles started swarmin' around. He fell asleep as we was flyin' over Bristol."**

This made a lot of girls coo, making Harry blush which in turn made the boys laugh.

**Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall bent forward over the bundle of blankets. Inside, just visible, was a baby boy, fast asleep. Under a tuft of jet-black hair over his forehead they could see a curiously shaped cut, like a bolt of lightning.**

Harry touched his forehead, where the said scar was. This scar had caused him so much pain and yet it was a reminder of how he'd survived.

**"Is that where ?" whispered Professor McGonagall.**

**"Yes," said Dumbledore. "He'll have that scar forever."**

**"Couldn't you do something about it, Dumbledore?"**

**"Even if I could, I wouldn't. Scars can come in handy. I have one myself above my left knee that is a perfect map of the London Underground. Well give him here, Hagrid we'd better get this over with."**

**Dumbledore took Harry in his arms and turned toward the Dursleys' house.**

**"Could I could I say good-bye to him, sir?" asked Hagrid. He bent his great, shaggy head over Harry and gave him what must have been a very scratchy, whiskery kiss. Then, suddenly, Hagrid let out a howl like a wounded dog.**

**"Shhh!" hissed Professor McGonagall, "You'll wake the Muggles!"**

**"S-s-sorry," sobbed Hagrid, taking out a large, spotted handkerchief and burying his face in it. "But I c-c-can't stand it Lily an' James dead an' poor little Harry off ter live with Muggles "**

**"Yes, yes, it's all very sad, but get a grip on yourself, Hagrid, or we'll be found," Professor McGonagall whispered, patting Hagrid gingerly on the arm as Dumbledore stepped over the low garden wall and walked to the front door.**

"YOU LEFT HIM ON A FREAKING DOORSTEP?" exploded Hermione again jumping from Ron's arm.

Before she could start ranting, Harry pulled her down again and said, "Calm down! It was in the past! I look alright, don't I?"

Hermione scowled but did not bother to retaliate.

**He laid Harry gently on the doorstep, took a letter out of his cloak, tucked it inside Harry's blankets, and then came back to the other a full minute the three of them looked at the little bundle; Hagrid's shoulders shook, Professor McGonagall blinked furiously and the twinkling light that usually shone from Dumbledore's eyes seemed to have gone out.**

**"Well," said Dumbledore finally, "that's that. We've no business staying here. We may as well go and join the celebrations."**

**"Yeah," said Hagrid in a very muffled voice, "I best get this bike away. G'night, Professor McGonagall Professor Dumbledore, sir."**

**Wiping his streaming eyes on his jacket sleeve, Hagrid swung himself onto the motorcycle and kicked the engine into life; with a roar it rose into the air and off into the night.**

**"I shall see you soon, I expect, Professor McGonagall," said Dumbledore, nodding to her. Professor McGonagall blew her nose in reply.**

**Dumbledore turned and walked back down the street. On the corner he stopped and took out the silver Put-Outer. He clicked it once, and twelve balls of light sped back to their street lamps so that Privet Drive glowed suddenly orange and he could make out a tabby cat slinking around the corner at the other end of the street. He could just see the bundle of blankets on the step of number four.**

**"Good luck, Harry," he murmured. He turned on his heel and with a swish of his cloak, he was gone.**

**A breeze ruffled the neat hedges of Privet Drive, which lay silent and tidy under the inky sky, the very last place you would expect astonishing things to happen. Harry Potter rolled over inside his blankets without waking up. One small hand closed on the letter beside him and he slept on, not knowing he was special, not knowing he was famous, not knowing he would be woken in a few hours' time by Mrs. Dursley's scream as she opened the front door to put out the milk bottles,nor that he would spend the next few weeks being prodded and pinched by his cousin Dudley He couldn't know that at this very moment, people meeting in secret all over the country were holding up their glasses and saying in hushed voices: "To Harry Potter the boy who lived!"**

"That's the end of the chapter." Umbrige stated "Who would like to read next?"

McGonagall said taking the book from Umbrige.


	2. The Vanishing Glass

**The Vanishing Glass**

"Um, I don't suppose we could skip this chapter?" Harry tried, realising a lot of what happened at his relatives were about to come out.

"Oh, I don't think so Mister Potter," Umbridge said smugly.

"We're going to be reading every single chapter of this book and the others."

"Oh well," Harry said with a sigh, at least he could finally prove to Snape he wasn't a spoiled brat.

Said teacher looked like all his worst suspicions were about to be confirmed about his most hated student.

**Nearly ten years had passed since the Dursleys had woken up to find their nephew on the front step, but Privet Drive had hardly changed at all. The sun rose on the same tidy front gardens and lit up the brass number four on the Dursleys' front door; it crept into their living room, which was almost exactly the same as it had been on the night when Mr. Dursley had seen that fateful news report about the owls. Only the photographs on the mantelpiece really showed how much time had passed. Ten years ago, there had been lots of pictures of what looked like a large pink beach ball wearing different-coloured bonnets but Dudley Dursley was no longer a baby, and now the photographs showed a large blond boy riding his first bicycle, on a carousel at the fair, playing a computer game with his father, being hugged and kissed by his mother.**

Snape rolled his eyes, it would no doubt be disgusting to hear Potter fawned over by these Muggles.

**The room held no sign at all that another boy lived in the house, too.**

This sentence made him frown but he quickly shook himself and continued listening to his colleague.

**Yet Harry Potter was still there, asleep at the moment, but not for long. His Aunt Petunia was awake and it was her shrill voice that made the first noise of the day.**

**"Up! Get up! Now!"**

**Harry woke with a start. His aunt rapped on the door again.**

**"Up!" she screeched.**

"What a charming woman." Ginny said scathingly and Hermione looked like she agreed.

**Harry heard her walking toward the kitchen and then the sound of the frying pan being put on the stove. He rolled onto his back and tried to remember the dream he had been having. It had been a good one. There had been a flying motorcycle in it. He had a funny feeling he'd had the same dream before.**

"That's because you had, Harrykins," Fred said with a grin .

**"Are you up yet?" she demanded.**

**"Nearly," said Harry.**

**"Well, get a move on, I want you to look after the bacon. And don't you dare let it burn, I want everything perfect on Duddy's birthday."**

**Harry groaned.**

**"What did you say?" his aunt snapped through the door.**

**"Nothing, nothing "**

**Dudley's birthday how could he have forgotten? Harry got slowly out of bed and started looking for socks. He found a pair under his bed and, after pulling a spider**

Ron shuddered'

**off one of them, put them on. Harry was used to spiders, because the cupboard under the stairs was full of them, and that was where he slept.**

Many people burst out screaming, yelling and cursing at the Dursleys.

Fred and George were literally shaking in rage at the thought of their brother being treated that badly. Neville was furious, and Ron looked so dangerous that Harry scooted away from him. Ginny's eyes narrowed like the one's of a cat, only that cats narrow their eyes in friendship and pleasure, and this was clearly the opposite. Madam Pomfrey waws biting her lip to stop an outburst of rage as she took a piece of parchment and a quill and started scribbling furiously on it.

But Hermoine had suddenly become deadly silent.

"Harry don't you have your own room though."

"Errrrr not until my Hogwarts letter?"

"WHAT!" yelled Hermione. "THEY COULD HAVE GIVEN YOU YOUR OWN ROOM AND THEY LEFT YOU IN A CUPBOARD, THE CUPBOARD! ""

Everyone else was just as shocked.

Harry looked up at his friend fearfully, he'd never seen her so angry before. She ranted for about 2 minutes before everyone got over the shock and started to rant as well.

"EVERONE SHUT UP! DAMMIT NOONE KNEW ABOUT THIS BEFORE THESE DAMN BOOKS AND I WOULD HAVE PREFFERED IT THAT WAY! I DON'T WANT DO'T NEED ANYONE'S PITY SO ALL OF YOU JUST FUCK OFF!"Harry screamed at the hall

The Hall became deathly no one had EVER seen Harry this mad or expected it. Harry just never seemed to get angry at anyone and this shocked EVERYONE.

"Ummm Minvera contiue reading."Amelia Bones said neervously.

**When he dressed,he went down the hall to the kitchen. The table was almost hidden beneath all Dudley's birthday presents. It looked as though Dudley had gotten the new computer he wanted, not to mention the second television and the racing why Dudley wanted a racing bike was a mystery to Harry, as Dudley was very fat and hated exercise unless it involved punching 's favourite punching bag was Harry,but he couldn't often catch him. Harry didn't look it, but he was very fast.**

**Perhaps it had something to do with living in a dark cupboard, but Harry had always been small and skinny for his age.**

"No Mr Potter, I distinctly remember your father being about that size until he shot up around fifth year," McGonagall said.

**He looked even smaller and skinnier than he really was because all he had to wear were old clothes of Dudley's, and Dudley was about four times bigger than he was. Harry had a thin face, knobby knees, black hair,**

"More Potter genes."

**and bright green eyes.**

"Yet those eyes were Lily's, " Professor Sprout said fondly.

Snape bowed his head slightly. Lily... His Lily... Giant waves of remorse suddenly flooded through him.

**He wore round glasses held together with a lot of Scotch tape because of all the times Dudley had punched him on the nose.**

Growls.

**The only thing Harry liked about his own appearance was a very thin scar on his forehead that was shaped like a bolt of lightning.**

"You actually liked it?" Neville said incredoulously. For as long as he had known him Harry had hated his scar. Harry shrugged.

"Before I knew what it stood for it was something that was mine and mine alone. It was something no one could take away from its just a taunting reminder of the family I lost."

Everyone gave him pitying looks but stopped when Harry glared at them.

**He had had it as long as he could remember, and the first question he could ever remember asking his Aunt Petunia was how he had gotten it.**

**"In the car crash when your parents died," she had said.**

"WHAT! THEY LIED TO YOU ABOUT THAT?" This time, the normally calm and cheerful Head of Hufflepuff House had lost control, yet luckily, Professor Flitwick managed to silence her before she went too far.

But Sprout weren't the only upset one, the Hall still angry about the cupboard thing but decided against screamed because of Harry's temper which scared the bloody hell out of all of them.

**"And don't ask questions."**

**Don't ask questions that was the first rule for a quiet life with the Dursleys.**

"No questions? Then how are you supposed to learn?" A small Ravenclaw piped up

**Uncle Vernon entered the kitchen as Harry was turning over the bacon.**

**"Comb your hair!" he barked, by way of a morning greeting.**

"Ooh, that's really nice."

"Yeah, Fred, we should start using that."

"Don't you dare." Harry said giving them his one of his fiecrest glares which shut the twins up quickly.

Up by the Staff Table many of the teacher except the obvious were bewildered at Harry's power to get the twins to stop with just a glare.

**About once a week, Uncle Vernon looked over the top of his newspaper and shouted that Harry needed a haircut. Harry must have had more haircuts than the rest of the boys in his class put together, but it made no difference, his hair simply grew that way all over the place.**

**Harry was frying eggs by the time Dudley arrived in the kitchen with his mother. Dudley looked a lot like Uncle Vernon. He had a large pink face, not much neck, small, watery blue eyes, and thick blond hair that lay smoothly on his thick, fat head.**

"Wonderful," Padma and Parvati chorused sarcastically. They're not twins for nothing.

**Aunt Petunia often said that Dudley looked like a baby angel Harry often said that Dudley looked like a pig in a wig.**

Laughter.

"Where did all this humor go?" George said laughing

"Harry we need you help us prank. We could cause utter choas."

The teachers who knew James Potter heard and thanked Merlin Harry wasn't a prankster or ... shudder.

**Harry put the plates of egg and bacon on the table, which was difficult as there wasn't much room. Dudley, meanwhile, was counting his presents. His face fell.**

**"Thirty-six," he said, looking up at his mother and father. "That's two less than last year."**

"Slytherin, that brat's spoiled rotten."

The entire Hall turned to eye Malfoy incredoulously.

"What? Not even I get that much. What would I need all those things for anyway?"

**"Darling, you haven't counted Auntie Marge's present, see, it's here under this big one from Mummy and Daddy."**

**"All right, thirty-seven then," said Dudley, going red in the face. Harry, who could see a huge Dudley tantrum coming on, began wolfing down his bacon as fast as possible in case Dudley turned the table over.**

"Is he really that immature?"

"Yes Terry, he is. Sadly."

**Aunt Petunia obviously scented danger, too, because she said quickly, "And we'll buy you another two presents while we're out today. How's that, popkin? Two more presents. Is that all right?"**

"That's not the proper way to handle it! He'll only get worse!" Madam Pomfrey cried, to nods from her female colleagues.

**Dudley thought for a moment. It looked like hard work. Finally he said slowly, "So I'll have thirty thirty "**

"My god this boy's an idiot." Daphne Greengrass exclaimed

**"Thirty-nine, sweetums," said Aunt Petunia.**

**"Oh." Dudley sat down heavily and grabbed the nearest parcel. "All right then."**

**Uncle Vernon chuckled.**

**"Little tyke wants his money's worth, just like his father. 'Atta boy, Dudley!" He ruffled Dudley's hair.**

"And once again, he is encouraging his son's greed and rudeness. Will they ever learn?" Madam Bones asked.

"No, Madam Bones, I'm afraid they are too stupid for that," Harry answered, trying to be as polite as possible to the woman who had, in a way, secured his further education at Hogwarts, and for which he was eternally grateful.

**At that moment the telephone rang and Aunt Petunia went to answer it while Harry and Uncle Vernon watched Dudley unwrap the racing bike, a video camera, a remote control airplane, sixteen new computer games, and a VCR.**

**He was ripping the paper off a gold wristwatch when Aunt Petunia came back from the telephone looking both angry and worried.**

**"Bad news, Vernon," she said. "Mrs. Figg's broken her leg. She can't take him."**

"He has a name, y'know," Michael Corner said.

"Actually, Michael, I doubt they know my name."

**She jerked her head in Harry's direction.**

**Dudley's mouth fell open in horror, but Harry's heart gave a leap. Every year on Dudley's birthday, his parents took him and a friend out for the day, to adventure parks, hamburger restaurants, or the movies. Every year, Harry was left behind with Mrs. Figg, a mad old lady who lived two streets away. Harry hated it there. The whole house smelled of cabbage and Mrs. Figg made him look at photographs of all the cats she'd ever owned.**

**"Now what?" said Aunt Petunia, looking furiously at Harry as though he'd planned this. Harry knew he ought to feel sorry that Mrs. Figg had broken her leg, but it wasn't easy when he reminded himself it would be a whole year before he had to look at Tibbles, Snowy, Mr. Paws, and Tufty again.**

**"We could phone Marge," Uncle Vernon suggested.**

**"Don't be silly, Vernon, she hates the boy."**

"He's got a name! It's Harry! H-A-R-R-Y!" Ron shouted.

Harry didn't see it necessary to tell Ron that he was talking to a book.

**The Dursleys often spoke about Harry like this, as though he wasn't there or rather, as though he was something very nasty that couldn't understand them, like a slug.**

**"What about what's-her-name, your friend Yvonne?"**

**"On vacation in Majorca," snapped Aunt Petunia.**

**"You could just leave me here," Harry put in hopefully (he'd be able to watch what he wanted on television for a change and maybe even have a go on Dudley's computer).**

"No, that would be too much fun for you," Justin Finch-Fletchley sighed.

**Aunt Petunia looked as though she'd just swallowed a lemon.**

**"And come back and find the house in ruins?" she snarled.**

"What? It's not like he'll-"

"-blow up the house!"

**"I won't blow up the house," said Harry, but they weren't listening.**

"Yay! We think like Harry!" Fred and George chorused.

"Who says that's anything good? Harry's mental," Ron chuckled, earning him a whack over the head from Harry.

"Oi! You're supposed to be on my side, Ron!"

**"I suppose we could take him to the zoo," said Aunt Petunia slowly, " and leave him in the car "**

"What is he, a dog?" Astoria Greengrass sneered

**"That car's new, he's not sitting in it alone "**

"Yeah, because the car's what's important."

**Dudley began to cry loudly. In fact, he wasn't really crying it had been years since he'd really cried but he knew that if he screwed up his face and wailed, his mother would give him anything he wanted.**

"Git."

**"Dinky Duddydums,**

A wave of hysterical laughter broke out over the Great Hall.

It took almost ten minutes until they were able to continue.

"I almost feel sorry for him. Almost" said Lee at the incredulous looks from everyone.

**don't cry, Mummy won't let him spoil your special day!" she cried, flinging her arms around him.**

**"I don't want him t-t-to come!" Dudley yelled between huge, pretend sobs. "He always sp-spoils everything!" He shot Harry a nasty grin through the gap in his mother's arms.**

"Not so sorry anymore."

**Just then, the doorbell rang "Oh, good Lord, they're here!" said Aunt Petunia frantically and a moment later, Dudley's best friend, Piers Polkiss, walked in with his mother.**

**Piers was a scrawny boy with a face like a rat. He was usually the one who held people's arms behind their backs while Dudley hit them.**

Piers... Both the name and the behaviour seemed highly familiar to Professor McGonagall. Piers... Pie... Peter. McGonagall scowled deeply at the thought of her former Gryffindor. Traitor.

**Dudley stopped pretending to cry at once.**

"Yeah, because you can't cry in front of your so-called friends, can you?" Katie scoffed.

"Actually, that is kind of dumb. Friends, real friends, won't care if you cry they'll comfort you instead of ridicule you." Harry stated.

**Half an hour later, Harry, who couldn't believe his luck, was sitting in the back of the Dursleys' car with Piers and Dudley, on the way to the zoo for the first time in his life. His aunt and uncle hadn't been able to think of anything else to do with him, but before they'd left, Uncle Vernon had taken Harry aside.**

**"I'm warning you," he had said, putting his large purple face right up close to Harry's, "I'm warning you now, boy any funny business, anything at all and you'll be in that cupboard from now until Christmas."**

Many people gasped.

"THEY WOULDN'T DARE, right?" Ginny said doutfully at the end

"On the contrary, they probably would.."

More gasps.

"Oh just shove off." Harry snapped

**"I'm not going to do anything," said Harry, "honestly "**

**But Uncle Vernon didn't believe him. No one ever did.**

"That's sad," Hannah commented.

**The problem was, strange things often happened around Harry and it was just no good telling the Dursleys he didn't make them happen.**

"As a matter of fact, you did, Potter."

Ron scowled. "Shut up Smith, how exactly was he supposed to know that? He was brought up by Muggles, remember?"

**Once, Aunt Petunia, tired of Harry coming back from the barbers looking as though he hadn't been at all, had taken a pair of kitchen scissors and cut his hair so short he was almost bald except for his bangs, which she left "to hide that horrible scar." Dudley had laughed himself silly at Harry, who spent a sleepless night imagining school the next day, where he was already laughed at for his baggy clothes and taped glasses.**

"That's awful!" Susan cried.

"Ah, you get used to it after a while," Harry answered, ignoring the many pitying looks he got.

**Next morning, however, he had gotten up to find his hair exactly as it had been before Aunt Petunia had sheared it off.**

**He had been given a week in his cupboard for this, even though he had tried to explain that he couldn't explain how it had grown back so quickly.**

"They punished you for accidental magic?" Ginny cried. Harry nodded.

"But your aunt would know!"

"Exactly."

Professor Snape, looked briefly at the Potter spawn, remembering a similiar treatment in his own childhood.

**Another time, Aunt Petunia had been trying to force him into a revolting old sweater of Dudley's (brown with orange puff balls).**

"Ugh." many of the girls wrinkled their noses in disgust.

**The harder she tried to pull it over his head, the smaller it seemed to become, until finally it might have fitted a hand puppet, but certainly wouldn't fit Harry. Aunt Petunia had decided it must have shrunk in the wash and, to his great relief, Harry wasn't punished. On the other hand, he'd gotten into terrible trouble for being found on the roof of the school kitchens. Dudley's gang had been chasing him as usual when, as much to Harry's surprise as anyone else's, there he was sitting on the chimney.**

This caused a lot of noise.

"Wow!"

"Awesome!"

"You apparated!"

"No, he flew!"

"Apparated!"

"Flew!"

Dean and Seamus continued their argument in slightly a quieter tone, with brought-up Muggle Dean supporting the idea of flying while his best friend was sure that it was a case of accidental Apparating, something never heard of before.

"That is very advanced magic, Mr. Potter," Professor Flitwick said. Hermione beamed at Harry and he got a bunch of thumps on the back by the three Weasley brothers.

**The Dursleys had received a very angry letter from Harry's headmistress telling them Harry had been climbing school buildings. But all he'd tried to do (as he shouted at Uncle Vernon through the locked door of his cupboard) was jump behind the big trashcans outside the kitchen doors. Harry supposed that the wind must have caught him in mid-jump.**

"Seriously Potter? That's got to be the worst excuse I've ever heard!" Malfoy sneered.

"Oh shove off Malfoy I was seven."

**But today, nothing was going to go wrong. It was even worth being with Dudley and Piers to be spending the day somewhere that wasn't school, his cupboard, or Mrs. Figg's cabbage-smelling living room.**

**While he drove, Uncle Vernon complained to Aunt Petunia. He liked to complain about things: people at work, Harry, the council, Harry, the bank, and Harry were just a few of his favorite subjects. This morning, it was motorcycles.**

**" roaring along like maniacs, the young hoodlums," he said, as a motorcycle overtook them.**

**"I had a dream about a motorcycle," said Harry, remembering suddenly. "It was flying."**

"Oh, Harry,"

**Uncle Vernon nearly crashed into the car in front. He turned right around in his seat and yelled at Harry, his face like a gigantic beet with a mustache: "MOTORCYCLES DON'T FLY!"**

**Dudley and Piers sniggered.**

**"I know they don't," said Harry. "It was only a dream."**

**But he wished he hadn't said anything. If there was one thing the Dursleys hated even more than his asking questions, it was his talking about anything acting in a way it shouldn't, no matter if it was in a dream or even a cartoon they seemed to think he might get dangerous ideas.**

"Preposterous!" Charity Burbage scoffed. "Cartoons are a wonderful entertainment!"

Meanwhile, the twins -I guess you know which pair- were smirking mischievously.

"George?"

"Yes Fred?"

"I suggest we ask dad if he knows anywhere where we can watch those cartoons."

"My sentiments exactly."

Hermione and Harry shivered slightly. Hogwarts was doomed if they ever saw some of the cartoons on television.

**It was a very sunny Saturday and the zoo was crowded with families. The Dursleys bought Dudley and Piers large chocolate ice creams at the entrance and then, because the smiling lady in the van had asked Harry what he wanted before they could hurry him away, they bought him a cheap lemon ice pop.**

**It wasn't bad, either, Harry thought, licking it as they watched a gorilla scratching its head who looked remarkably like Dudley, except that it wasn't blond.**

**Harry had the best morning he'd had in a long time. He was careful to walk a little way apart from the Dursleys so that Dudley and Piers, who were starting to get bored with the animals by lunchtime, wouldn't fall back on their favorite hobby of hitting him.**

"Probably a good idea," Madam Bones sighed. She had heard of a few child abuse and/or extreme bullying cases, and her opinion was that no one should have to go through any of it.

**They ate in the zoo restaurant, and when Dudley had a tantrum because his knickerbocker glory didn't have enough ice cream on top, Uncle Vernon bought him another one and Harry was allowed to finish the first. Harry felt, afterward, that he should have known it was all too good to last.**

"Oh dear Merlin."

**After lunch they went to the reptile house. It was cool and dark in there, with lit windows all along the walls. Behind the glass, all sorts of lizards and snakes were crawling and slithering over bits of wood and stone. Dudley and Piers wanted to see huge, poisonous cobras and thick, man-crushing pythons. Dudley quickly found the largest snake in the place. It could have wrapped its body twice around Uncle Vernon's car and crushed it into a trash can but at the moment it didn't look in the mood. In fact, it was fast asleep.**

**Dudley stood with his nose pressed against the glass, staring at the glistening brown coils.**

**"Make it move," he whined at his father. Uncle Vernon tapped on the glass, but the snake didn't budge.**

**"Do it again," Dudley ordered. Uncle Vernon rapped the glass smartly with his knuckles, but the snake just snoozed on.**

**"This is boring," Dudley moaned. He shuffled away.**

**Harry moved in front of the tank and looked intently at the snake. He wouldn't have been surprised if it had died of boredom itself no company except stupid people drumming their fingers on the glass trying to disturb it all day long. It was worse than having a cupboard as a bedroom, where the only visitor was Aunt Petunia hammering on the door to wake you up; at least he got to visit the rest of the house.**

"You're actually comparing yourself to a snake, pathetic?"Malfoy somehow seemed to think that he had been really funny, as he was laughing out loud.

"Well you would too if you'd been ridculed all your life." Harry said in a cold voice causing Malfoy to stop laughing and shudder slight under Malfoy's steely glare.

**The snake suddenly opened its beady eyes. Slowly, very slowly, it raised its head until its eyes were on a level with Harry's.**

**It winked.**

"Only you Harry." Ron said shaking his head.**  
><strong>

**Harry stared. Then he looked quickly around to see if anyone was watching. They weren't. He looked back at the snake and winked, too. The snake jerked its head toward Uncle Vernon and Dudley, then raised its eyes to the ceiling. It gave Harry a look that said quite plainly:**

**"I get that all the time."**

**"I know," Harry murmured through the glass, though he wasn't sure the snake could hear him. "It must be really annoying."**

**The snake nodded vigorously.**

**"Where do you come from, anyway?" Harry asked.**

**The snake jabbed its tail at a little sign next to the glass. Harry peered at it.**

**Boa Constrictor, Brazil.**

**"Was it nice there?"**

**The boa constrictor jabbed its tail at the sign again and Harry read on: This specimen was bred in the zoo. "Oh, I see so you've never been to Brazil?"**

**As the snake shook its head, a deafening shout behind Harry made both of them jump. "DUDLEY! MR. DURSLEY! COME AND LOOK AT THIS SNAKE! YOU WON'T BELIEVE WHAT IT'S DOING!"**

**Dudley came waddling toward them as fast as he could.**

**"Out of the way, you," he said, punching Harry in the ribs. Caught by surprise, Harry fell hard on the concrete floor.**

"HEY!" All of the Gryffindors, two-thirds of the Puffs and around half of the Ravenclaws shouted angrily. Harry was touched by the ferocity with which so many people defended him, and Heads of said Houses beamed with pride at their students, as Snape sneered.

**What came next happened so fast no one saw how it happened one second, Piers and Dudley were leaning right up close to the glass, the next, they had leapt back with howls of horror.**

**Harry sat up and gasped; the glass front of the boa constrictor's tank had vanished.**

"Awesome!"

Flitwick were smiling widely again, and McGonagall's lips twitched a bit. .

**The great snake was uncoiling itself rapidly, slithering out onto the floor. People throughout the reptile house screamed and started running for the exits.**

"Cowards," some Slytherin fourth year scoffed.

**As the snake slid swiftly past him, Harry could have sworn a low, hissing voice said, "Brazil, here I come Thanksss, amigo."**

**The keeper of the reptile house was in shock.**

**"But the glass," he kept saying, "where did the glass go?"**

"Poor man."

**The zoo director himself made Aunt Petunia a cup of strong, sweet tea while he apologized over and over again. Piers and Dudley could only gibber. As far as Harry had seen, the snake hadn't done anything except snap playfully at their heels as it passed, but by the time they were all back in Uncle Vernon's car, Dudley was telling them how it had nearly bitten off his leg, while Piers was swearing it had tried to squeeze him to death. But worst of all, for Harry at least, was Piers calming down enough to say, "Harry was talking to it, weren't you, Harry?".**

"No," everybody groaned.

**Uncle Vernon waited until Piers was safely out of the house before starting on Harry. He was so angry he could hardly speak. He managed to say, "Go cupboard stay no meals," before he collapsed into a chair, and Aunt Petunia had to run and get him a large brandy.**

"What does he mean by that, exactly?" Snape demanded in a scary tone.

"The equivalent of grounding, basically," Harry said calmly, not quite looking her in the eye.

"And 'no meals', for how long were you without food?" she continued, not really satisfied by this answer.

"It usually lasts from a day to 6 days." Harry said heistanly.

"WHAT!" screamed McGonagall throwing the book down and conjuring a dummy which she cursed multiply times.

Amelia Bones picked up the book while McGanagall relesed her anger.

**Harry lay in his dark cupboard much later, wishing he had a watch. He didn't know what time it was and he couldn't be sure the Dursleys were asleep yet. Until they were, he couldn't risk sneaking to the kitchen for some food.**

"Aha, so you'd had practice sneaking around before Hogwarts!" Fred beamed.

"We'll corrupt you yet!" He and his twin roared happily. The teachers shivered at this. The Weasley Twins were bad enough as it were, if the son of James Potter joined them the school would be doomed.

**He'd lived with the Dursleys almost ten years, ten miserable years,**

Harry glared pointedly at Dumbledore.

**as long as he could remember, ever since he'd been a baby and his parents had died in that car crash. He couldn't remember being in the car when his parents had died. Sometimes, when he strained his memory during long hours in his cupboard, he came up with a strange vision: a blinding flash of green light and a burning pain on his forehead.**

Everybody who didn't know gasped.

"Th-the Killing Curse?" The awed stares Harry got suddenly turned worse.

**This, he supposed, was the crash, though he couldn't imagine where all the green light came from. He couldn't remember his parents at all.**

**His aunt and uncle never spoke about them, and of course he was forbidden to ask questions. There were no photographs of them in the house.**

"Mr. Potter," McGonagall called softly, "We have many pictures of them in the castle, seeing as they were Head Girl and Boy and Quidditch Captain. Woud you like to have some of them? It's nothing but right."

Harry sat in shock for a while, before his eyes got slightly teary and a smile as wide as the sky stretched his features.

"If it's possible, Professor."

Minerva nodded and smiled back.

During this exchange, Harry got many pitying, sympatethic and comforting looks, but thankfully for everybody else, he didn't notice.

**When he had been younger, Harry had dreamed and dreamed of some unknown relation coming to take him away, but it had never happened;the Dursleys were his only family. Yet sometimes he thought (or maybe hoped) that strangers in the street seemed to know him. Very strange strangers they were, too.A tiny man in a violet top hat had bowed to him once while out shopping with Aunt Petunia and Dudley.**

**After asking Harry furiously if he knew the man, Aunt Petunia had rushed them out of the shop without buying anything. A wild-looking old woman dressed all in green had waved merrily at him once on a bus. A bald man in a very long purple coat had actually shaken his hand in the street the other day and then walked away without a word. The weirdest thing about all these people was the way they seemed to vanish the second Harry tried to get a closer look.**

**At school, Harry had no one. Everybody knew that Dudley's gang hated that odd Harry Potter in his baggy old clothes and broken glasses, and nobody liked to disagree with Dudley's gang.**

The DA and some others growled at this.

"The next chapter is **The Letters From No One**." Amelia said


	3. Future Kids

**BOOM**

A group of teens looking no older that 16 appeared and a red head with gorgeous pale aquamarine blue eyes was screaming at a black haired boy that looked like Harry except for the eyes.

"**I HATE YOU JAMES POTTER! I CAN'T BELIEVE I THOUGHT YOU CHANGED YOU'RE SUCH AN ARROGANT TOERAG!**" A girl with dark red hair screamed. She was wearing short, finger cut off black lace gloves, knee high black boot, a lace sleeve black shirt that clung to her body but wasn't slutty, black and green tie, black and green stripes tights, she was also wearing a black cloak, a green and black scarf, her hair was under a snug looking green hat, her only make up was a black and green smoky eye. She gave off a girly goth look, a_ I'll kick your ass if you mess with me_ look, a gentle kind vibe and a ice queen vibe.

Severus Snape's eyes widened at these words. The girl reminded him of Lily Evans.

"Lily-flower I'm sorry but he's a git but I'll stop if you go out with me."the boy who reminded the people who knew James Potter of him. He was wearing a red and gold scarf, black shoes, a black cloak, black shoes, and red and gold hat, a red and gold tie, black shirt and pants. He gave off an arrogant, confident feeling and to those who knew James Potter he was exactly like him before he grew up in 6th and 7th year.

**NO FOR GOD'S SAKE! YOU HUNG MY BEST FRIEND BY THE ANKLES AND NOW HE ABSOLUTELY HATES ME NOW! HE THINKS I'M INFATUATED WITH YOU OR DATING YOU OR SOMETHING! AND I WILL NEVER GO OUT WITH YOU JUST GET THAT THROUGH YOUR THICK HEAD AND MY NAME'S LILIANNA NOT LILY!"** the girl screamed her temper seeming to surpass the one of Lily Evans.

A blonde haired boy who resembled Draco Malfoy, a boy who looked like Harry and a girl who looked like Hermione but with red hair came behind the red head and grabbed her before she could get to her wand.

"Excuse me but who are you 5?" Umbridge said in a sickly sweet voice.

The 5 turned there heads around and looked at her.

The red head who had been screaming said in a perfectly calm voice complete different from the one moment's ago "we are from the future and we have permission from the minister to come to the past Umbitch."

"Why you little-"

"I don't recommend trying to mess with me considering Uncle Harry has something on you that could get you thrown in Azkaban."

Umbridge visible paled.

"So anyway introductions. What are your names, house, parents, year, siblings and anything else you want to add."Dumbledore asked

_"I will. Rose Julia Weasley, Gryffindor, 5th year, Ron Weasley and Hermonie Weasley nee Granger, I have a younger brother in 4th year named Hugo, terrified of spiders, I enjoy reading, quidditch but I'm not obsessed like dad, considered the Gryffindor Ice Queen, my favorite subject is Charms which is also my best subject, middle name after my mum's mum, _one of the smartest girls at Hogwarts_ dating Scorpius Malfoy and best friends with his sister."_

Ron and Hermione blushed when she said they were her parents while people congratulated them. But when she said she was dating and friends with Malfoy's kids there was GREAT DEAL OF COMMOTION.

**"WHAT!"**

**"WHY THE HELL WOULD I LET YOU DATE THAT SCUM'S SPAWN!"**

**"DID YOU DRINK A LOVE POTION OR SOMETHING?"  
><strong>

Many of the shouts were similar along with gasps and sputtering until...

**"SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU PREJUDICED BASTARDS! THIS IDIOCY IS WHAT CAUSED SO MANY PEOPLE TO LOSE LOVED ONES!"**shouted the red haired girl again.

_"My name is Lilianna Daphne Malfoy, Slytherin, Draco Malfoy and Astoria Malfoy nee Greengrass, 6th year, younger brother Scorpius in 5th year, my favorite subject is Defense and Potions and they're my best subject, Slytherin Princess and Ice Queen, favorite color is green, black, and blue, I like to read, play the piano, guitar, volien, play quidditch, best friends with Rose Weasley, one of the smartest girls at Hogwarts, I'm a metophormangus but my hair is red from because of my aunt, usually keep my hair black though."_ she said changing her hair black with green highlights.

"Why you're just a filthy little hypocrite-" Seamus Finnigan started to say but was cut off when Liliana said in a deathly quiet voice **_"Don't you dare call me a hypocrite. Do you know what it feels like seeing your mother cry at your aunt's bedside because your aunt was tortures to the point she can't recognize her own sister all because she wouldn't let her sister become a Death Eater just so she could try to keep the family out of danger."_**

Then a heart wrenching sob filled the room. Everyone turned to Astoria Greengrass who had taken her sister in a bone crushing hug while she sobbed into her chest.

"No no no. I can't lose you Daphne." She cried sobbing even harder as her sister rubbed her back trying to stop her sister from crying.

"Oh mum I'm sorry." Liliana said walking to the Slytherin table trying to comfort her sobbing mother.

Everyone stared in pity and shock even the future kids because Astoria, Daphne and Lilianna were ice queens .

"Scorpius why don't you introduce yourself." Rose said in a voice filled with pity and sorrow.

_"Scorpius Lucius Malfoy, Gryffindor, 5th year, Draco Malfoy and Astoria Malfoy nee Greengrass, older sister Liliana Malfoy formally know as the Slytherin Princess and Ice Queen at school, I like to play quidditch, piano, drums, guitar seeker on house team, my favorite subject is Defense and Potions which are also my best subject, best friends with Albus Potter dating Rose Weasley."_ He said this in dead voice.

_"And I am James Sirius Potter, Gryffindor, 6th year, Harry Potter and Ginny Potter nee Weasley, younger brother Albus Potter 5th year and Lily Luna Potter 3 year, known as the Prince of Gryffindor, second James Potter and a reason why Hogwarts hates you, I like quidditch, chaser on house team, my favorite subject is Transfiguration and that's my best subject too, madly in love with Lily Malfoy who has rejected me 6426 times."_ he exclaimed trying to lighten the mood which he did a little.

"Mr. Potter I'm honored you named your son after me." Dumbledore stated his eyes twinkling brightly.

_"Albus Severus Potter here, Slytherin, 4th year, Harry Potter and Ginny Potter nee Weasley, younger sister Lily Luna Potter 3rd year, older brother, James Sirius Potter, in 6th year, I like quidditch, think my brother's a dunderhead, adore my little sister, think Lilianna or as I like to call her Anna is a scary as hell sometimes, my favorite subject is Defense, best subject is Defense and Potions which my brother is so ashamed of but I think he only thinks that because he's absolutely horrible at Potions and blown up the room about 36 times, oh and Professor Snape but he lets me call him Severus, though he adores Lily and Anna, he just only likes me and Rose, seeker on house team, best friends with Scorpius Malfoy and Lilianna Malfoy._

**"WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU NAME YOUR KID AFTER SNAPE!"** Ron shouted

**"WERE YOU DRUNK?"** Neville suprisily shrieked

"Actually Dad said that Severus Snape was the bravest man he ever knew." Albus added cheerfully.

Everyone turned to Harry and gave him a WHAT THE FUCK look while other stated it. Harry just shrugged wondering what happened to make him think this way.

Snape looks shock that he likes a Potter spawn though he doesn't mind the female Malfoy.

Then everyone started to realize the parents. Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Astoria and Draco's faces are crimson red .The twins and Ron looked at Harry and said **YOU KNOCKED UP OUR SISTER!** Then they threatened to cut off his balls if he ever hurt her.

Then Daphne rounded on Draco. "You better treat my sister like a goddess now that I won't be there for her or else I will cut off your balls, flay you alive then feed you to piranhas."

Draco gulped and nodded and he wondered what possessed him to marry her sister.

"It was love. You married her because you fell in love." A voice answered reading his mind.

Draco looked at his future daughter whose hair was now Malfoy blonde. She gave him a small sad smile.

"You told me that in your 4th year during the Yule Ball you went to the Astronomy tower and you saw her and you thought she was a goddess from heaven. You wanted her but you pushed those feelings aside but in 6th year was when you realized you loved her. You started asking her out and she said no countless time because she was afraid you were just using her. When she finally said yes you ,I quote mum, kissed me ever so passionately in front of Professor Flitiwick that he got detention for a week and made him fall off his chair. Mum told me Aunt Daphne thought he slipped you a love potion at first"

Draco and Astoria both turned bright red at the story while many of the students laughed.

"I think we should start reading now and then in 2 chapters we'll answer questions." Rose suggested

"Yes of course." Umbridge said her face no longer pale but she wasn't going to take any chances on pissing this girl off. She had known and seen Lily Evans temper and this girl's temper was worst.

"So yes **The Letters From No One**." Amelia Bones said


	4. The Letters from No One

"**The Letters from No One"**

"Doesn't that mean that you'll get the letter from Hogwarts?" Ron asked

"You'll see," said Harry mysteriously, but ruined it by snorting to himself as he remembered his uncle's escapades.

**The escape of the Brazilian boa constrictor earned Harry his longest-ever punishment. By the time he was allowed out of his cupboard again, the summer holidays had started and Dudley had already broken his new cine-camera, crashed his remote-control airplane and, first time on his racing bike, knocked down old Mrs. Figg as she crossed Privet Drive on her crutches.**

"When is Dudley's birthday Harry?" Professor McGonagall asked in a deadly voice

"April…"Harry said trying to make himself as small as possible.

Then McGonagall silenced herself, conjured dolls of the Dursleys and then started cursing it into oblivion and screaming silent profanities. Out of fear for the students lives and her own Amelia quickly began reading again.

**Harry was glad school was over, but there was no escaping Dudley's gang, who visited the house every single day. Piers, Dennis, Malcolm and Gordon were all big and stupid, but as Dudley was the biggest and stupidest of the lot, he was the leader. The rest of them were all quite happy to join in Dudley's favorite sport: Harry Hunting.**

"Yes and we'd all be happy to join Dudley Hunting." Lilianna Malfoy snarled shocking people because well Malfoys, Potters, and Weasleys are suppose to like each other when hell freezes over but a Weasley and a Malfoy are dating so it looks like hell froze over.

**This was why Harry spent as much time as possible out of the house, wandering around and thinking about the end of the holidays, where he could see a tiny ray of hope. When September came he would be going off to secondary school and, for the first time in his life, he wouldn't be with Dudley. Dudley had a place at Uncle Vernon's old school, Smeltings. Piers Polkiss was going there, too. Harry, on the other hand, was going to Stonewall High, the local comprehensive. Dudley thought this was very funny.**

**"They stuff people's heads down the toilet first day at Stonewall," he told Harry. "Want to come upstairs and practice?"**

**"No thanks," said Harry. "The poor toilet's never had anything as horrible as your head down it – it might be sick." Then he ran, before Dudley could work out what he'd said.**

"That, Mr. Potter, was an answer worthy of a Slytherin," Snape said suddenly. Everyone but the kids from the future looked shock that Snape just complimented Harry.

"Errr thanks…"

**One day in July, Aunt Petunia took Dudley to London to buy his Smeltings uniform, leaving Harry at Mrs Figg's. Mrs Figg wasn't as bad as usual. It turned out she'd broken her leg tripping over one of her cats and she didn't seem quite as fond of them as before. She let Harry watch television and gave him a bit of chocolate cake that tasted as though she'd had it for several years.**

"That was nice of her," Luna said dreamily.

**That evening, Dudley paraded around the living-room for the family in his brand-new uniform. Smeltings boys wore maroon tailcoats, orange knickerbockers and flat straw hats called boaters. They also carried knobbly sticks, used for hitting each other while the teachers weren't looking. This was supposed to be good training for later life.**

"If I had to wear that I'd leave Hogwarts no matter how awesome it is." Lilianna said disdain laced in her tone.

"That uniform is not worth going to any school no matter how good it is." Al said his face scrunched up in disgust.

"Well maybe if I got the best broom from thirty years in the future in exchange." James said in a dreamy voice like one of a lover.

People laughed a this but some looked disgust. Mostly non-quidditch obsessed people. The other Quidditch nuts looked dreamy as well but just not as dreamy.

**As he looked at Dudley in his new knickerbockers, Uncle Vernon said gruffly that it was the proudest moment of his life. **

"Then you've lived a very sad life." Harry and Al said at the same time. They looked at each other with a grin while people chuckled.

**Aunt Petunia burst into tears and said she couldn't believe it was her Ickle Dudleykins,**

Silence. Then the room shook with laughter.

"I feel so bad for this kid no one deserves that." Fred in-between laughs.

**he looked so handsome and grown-up. Harry didn't trust himself to speak. He thought two of his ribs might already have cracked from trying not to laugh.**

**There was a horrible smell in the kitchen next morning when Harry went in for breakfast. It seemed to be coming from a large metal tub in the sink. He went to have a look. The tub was full of what looked like dirty rags swimming in gray water.**

**"What's this?" he asked Aunt Petunia. Her lips tightened as they always did if he dared to ask a question.**

**"Your new school uniform," she said.**

**Harry looked in the bowl again.**

**"Oh," he said. "I didn't realize it had to be so wet."**

"I think that sarcasm won't work on her either," Ginny said dryly.

**"Don't be stupid," snapped Aunt Petunia. "I'm dyeing some of Dudley's old things grey for you. It'll look just like everyone else's when I've finished."**

Everyone turned to glare at Dumbledore again. He received a glare every time Harry's abuse was mentioned. Harry wondered how long that would last. He hoped they wouldn't glare at the professor through all the books. Though, he did resent Dumbledore a bit for always sending him back to the hell-hole, he hoped that the man had a good reason to and hoped that one of those books would tell him. Trying to make Dumbledore tell you the truth about something was usually like pulling teeth.

**Harry seriously doubted this, but thought it best not to argue. He sat down at the table and tried not to think about how he was going to look on his first day at Stonewall High – like he was wearing bits of old elephant skin, probably.**

**Dudley and Uncle Vernon came in, both with wrinkled noses because of the smell from Harry's new uniform. Uncle Vernon opened his newspaper as usual and Dudley banged his Smeltings stick, which he carried everywhere, on the table.**

**They heard the click of the letter-box and flop of letters on the doormat.**

**"Get the post, Dudley," said Uncle Vernon from behind his paper.**

**"Make Harry get it."**

**"Get the post, Harry."**

"So, he does know your name," Dean said tactlessly and almost every girl in the hall glared at him (minus the future girls).

"Make Dudley get it."

"Poke him with your Smeltings stick, Dudley."

**Harry dodged the Smeltings stick and went to get the post. Three things lay on the doormat: a postcard from Uncle Vernon's sister Marge, who was holidaying on the Isle of Wight, a brown envelope that looked like a bill and – a letter for Harry.**

**Harry picked it up and stared at it, his heart twanging like a giant elastic band. No one, ever, in his whole life, had written to him. Who would? He had no friends, no other relatives – he didn't belong to the library so he'd never even got rude notes asking for books back. Yet here it was, a letter, addressed so plainly there could be no mistake:**

**Mr H. Potter**

**The Cupboard under the Stairs**

**4 Privet Drive**

**Little Whinging**

**Surrey**

"Albus, I think it's time we started supervising the Quill," said professor McGonagall with the most serious face Harry had ever seen. Dumbledore's eyes went dull as he nodded. He wondered how many children at Hogwarts had endured as much as Harry has if not more and they never found out. He felt a slight pang of guilt as he thought of his Potions Master – he was also an abused child.

**The envelope was thick and heavy, made of yellowish parchment, and the address was written in emerald-green ink. There was no stamp.**

**Turning the envelope over, his hand trembling, Harry saw a purple wax seal bearing a coat of arms; a lion,**

**"GRYFFINDOR!" **"roared" the Gryffindor table.

**an eagle,**

"**RAVENCLAW" **the Ravenclaw table shouted.

**a badger**

**"HUFFLEPUFF!" **the Hufflepuff table screamed.

**and a snake**

"**SLYTHERIN" **the Slytherin table exclaimed.

**surrounding a large letter "H".**

**"HOGWARTS!" **bellowed the entire school.

Then all of the Gryffindor hair turned hot pink while everyone else's hair got streaks of their house colors in their hair. Then the 3 other houses they all looked at each other and started laughing. Some of the Gryffindors joined in but most of them looked a little peeved.

"Excuse me but who did this?" Lavender said in a half peeved and half snobby voice.

"We did."

Everyone turned to the voice and was shocked. The voice came from a the young Malfoy girl Lilianna and the young Potter boy Albus. Lilianna gave a smirk and hi fived Albus.

"YOU TWO? But you and Al NEVER prank." James said in a shocked and incredulous voice.

"Correction we never prank openly." Lilianna and Al said in a singsong voice.

With a wave of her wand the Gryffindors hair except James turn to red and gold streaks instead of a full hot pink head.

**"Hurry up, boy!" shouted Uncle Vernon from the kitchen. "What are you doing, checking for letter-bombs?" He chuckled at his own joke.**

"That was a joke because that was horrible?" Ron asked with disbelief in his voice.

**Harry went back to the kitchen, still staring at his letter. He handed Uncle Vernon the bill and the postcard, sat down and slowly began to open the yellow envelope. Uncle Vernon ripped open the bill, snorted in disgust and flipped over the postcard.**

**"Marge's ill," he informed Aunt Petunia. "Ate a funny whelk …"**

**"Dad!" said Dudley suddenly. "Dad, Harry's got something!"**

**Harry was on the point of unfolding his letter, which was written on the same heavy parchment as the envelope, when it was jerked sharply out of his hand by Uncle Vernon.**

"Hey, that's his letter!" shouted Rose angrily. "It's illegal to take and read someone else's letters!"

**"That's mine!" said Harry, trying to snatch it back.**

**"Who'd be writing to you?" sneered Uncle Vernon,**

"Actually…" started Neville, getting a bit red in the face. "I wrote you a letter once when I was six."

Ron let out a snicker as he added his two Knuts, "So did Ginny!"

Harry just groaned in embarrassment and hid his face in his hands, trying to hide his blush. Everyone gave out a small chuckle.

**shaking the letter open with one hand and glancing at it. His face went from red to green faster than a set of traffic lights. And it didn't stop there. Within seconds it was the greyish white of old porridge.**

"Lovely description," Scorpius spoke his voice dripping in sarcasm and disdain.

**"P-P-Petunia!" he gasped.**

**Dudley tried to grab the letter to read it, but Uncle Vernon held it high out of his reach. Aunt Petunia took it curiously and read the first line. For a moment it looked as though she might faint. She clutched her throat and made a choking noise.**

**"Vernon! Oh my goodness – Vernon!"**

**They stared at each other, seeming to have forgotten that Harry and Dudley were still in the room. Dudley wasn't used to being ignored. He gave his father a sharp tap on the head with his Smeltings stick.**

"If we did that mum and dad would kill us," Ron and Scorpius said at the same time. Ron looked shocked to say the same thing as him but didn't mind much. Malfoy though was wondering what the hell why aren't my kids disgusted.

**"I want to read that letter," he said loudly.**

**"I want to read it," said Harry furiously, "as it's mine."**

**"Get out, both of you," croaked Uncle Vernon, stuffing the letter back inside its envelope.**

**Harry didn't move.**

**"I WANT MY LETTER!" he shouted.**

"Blimey Harry you temper's scary." Seamus said.

"Oh believe me that wasn't even half my temper." Harry mutter loud enough for everyone to hear. Seamus shuddered trying to imagine Harry's full temper.

**"Let me see it!" demanded Dudley.**

**"OUT!" roared Uncle Vernon, and he took both Harry and Dudley by the scruffs of their necks and threw them into the hall, slamming the kitchen door behind them. Harry and Dudley promptly had a furious but silent fight over who would listen at the keyhole; Dudley won, so Harry, his glasses dangling from one ear, lay flat on his stomach to listen at the crack between door and floor.**

**"Vernon," Aunt Petunia was saying in a quivering voice, "look at the address – how could they possibly know where he sleeps? You don't think they're watching the house?"**

**"Watching – spying – might be following us," muttered Uncle Vernon wildly.**

**"But what should we do, Vernon? Should we write back? Tell them we don't want –"**

**Harry could see Uncle Vernon's shiny black shoes pacing up and down the kitchen.**

**"No," he said finally. "No, we'll ignore it. If they don't get an answer … yes, that's best … we won't do anything …"**

**"But –"**

**"I'm not having one in the house, Petunia! Didn't we swear when we took him in we'd stamp out that dangerous nonsense?"**

The room suddenly started trembling as if an earthquake had hit it. Everyone looked around themselves, not understanding what was happening... until they lay their eyes on the Headmaster who was clutching a hand to his chest and trying to calm himself down. Everyone's mouth dropped open as they stared. Never, in all their lives, had they seen the Headmaster loose control of his magic before and it was a bit scary as power poured out of him.

"They never actually tried to stamp it out right Harry?" Dumbledore said his voice laced with anger, shock and something not many people could identify sorrow.

"No sir they usually just threatened."

**That evening when he got back from work, Uncle Vernon did something he'd never done before; he visited Harry in his cupboard.**

**"Where's my letter?" said Harry, the moment Uncle Vernon had squeezed through the door. "Who's writing to me?"**

**"No one. It was addressed to you by mistake,"**

"Yes," said Snape sarcastically, "by mistake his exact address was written on the envelope."

**said Uncle Vernon shortly. "I have burned it."**

**"It was not a mistake," said Harry angrily. "It had my cupboard on it."**

**"SILENCE!" yelled Uncle Vernon, and a couple of spiders fell from the ceiling. He took a few deep breaths and then forced his face into a smile, which looked quite painful.**

**"Er – yes, Harry – about this cupboard. Your aunt and I have been thinking … you're really getting a bit big for it … we think it might be nice if you moved into Dudley's second bedroom."**

"Second bedroom? They could've given you your own bedroom and they didn't." Ginny said furiously.

"Yes"

"They-you-evil-what-arse how are you not angry about this?" She said to the future kids

"Oh we are but we don't want to go to Azkaban and we've already heard this but much less detailed. Well we do have James tied in ropes and Silencing Spell and so is Al but just the Silencing Spell." Rose said in a semi calm voice but you could hear the undertone of anger.

When everyone went to look at James he was very much in a ropes and he was screaming silent profanities but Al looked heartbroken. Lilianna put an arm around him and gave him a hug. He hugged back wrapping his arms around her like a child hoping for comfort in a terrible revelation. It seemed apparent that their version was extremely less detailed.

**Harry kept quiet.**

**"Why?" said Harry.**

**"Don't ask questions!" snapped his uncle. "Take this stuff upstairs, now."**

**The Dursleys' house had four bedrooms: one for Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia, one for visitors (usually Uncle Vernon's sister, Marge), one where Dudley slept and one where Dudley kept all the toys and things that wouldn't fit into his first bedroom. It only took Harry one trip upstairs to move everything he owned from the cupboard to this room. He sat down on the bed and stared around him. Nearly everything in here was broken. The month-old cine-camera was lying on top of a small, working tank Dudley had once driven over next door's dog; in the corner was Dudley's first-ever television set, which he'd put his foot through when his favorite program had been canceled; there was a large birdcage which had once held a parrot that Dudley had swapped at school for a real air-rifle, which was up on a shelf with the end all bent because Dudley had sat on it. Other shelves were full of books. They were the only things in the room that looked as though they'd never been touched.**

"I read them when I was locked in the room," Harry admitted blushingly. He thought back to the summer between his first and second year and when his uncle had locked him in the room. He had nothing to do but read. Hermione looked at him proudly while Ron had a look of disbelief on his face.

**From downstairs came the sound of Dudley bawling at his mother: "I don't want him in there … I need that room … make him get out …"**

"Spoiled brat," murmured a Ravenclaw student.

**Harry sighed and stretched out on the bed. Yesterday he'd have given anything to be up here. Today he'd rather be back in his cupboard with that letter than up here without it.**

**Next morning at breakfast, everyone was rather quiet. Dudley was in shock. He'd screamed, whacked his father with his Smeltings stick, been sick on purpose, kicked his mother and thrown his tortoise through the greenhouse roof and he still didn't have his room back. Harry was thinking about this time yesterday and bitterly wishing he'd opened the letter in the hall. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia kept looking at each other darkly.**

**When the post arrived, Uncle Vernon, who seemed to be trying to be nice to Harry, made Dudley go and get it. They heard him banging things with his Smeltings stick all the way down the hall. Then he shouted, "There's another one! Mr H. Potter, The Smallest Bedroom, 4 Privet Drive –"**

"If he wanted to read the letter yesterday, why didn't he just read it and not shout it out for everyone to hear?" asked Ron.

"I did mention he was stupid, didn't I?" said Harry lightly. Rose and Hermione along with many students in the hall snorted at that.

**With a strangled cry, Uncle Vernon leapt from his seat and ran down the hall, Harry right behind him. Uncle Vernon had to wrestle Dudley to the ground to get the letter from him, which was made difficult by the fact that Harry had grabbed Uncle Vernon around the neck from behind.**

**After a minute of confused fighting, in which everyone got hit a lot by the Smeltings stick, Uncle Vernon straightened up, gasping for breath, with Harry's letter clutched in his hand.**

**"Go to your cupboard – I mean, your bedroom," he wheezed at Harry.**

**"Dudley – go – just go."**

**Harry walked round and round his new room. Someone knew he had moved out of his cupboard and they seemed to know he hadn't received his first letter. Surely that meant they'd try again?**

**And this time he'd make sure they didn't fail. He had a plan.**

"Uh-oh," Ron, Hermione and even Neville said simultaneously. Harry just rolled his eyes.

"What's with the uh-oh?" asked Terry Boot while sending a curious glance towards Harry.

"Harry had a plan," explained Ron while chuckling. "Because no matter how good of a plan he makes is, there's always bound to go something wrong."

"Now, when he's thinking on his feet, he's brilliant," continued Hermione. "But when he makes a plan, then it goes awry. And he usually jinxes himself as well."

Harry crossed his arms.

"Like when he went to the Zoo, remember him thinking that nothing could go wrong? That was when he jinxed himself." added Neville. Hermione let out a giggle, while everyone laughed at the poor, blushing Harry.

**The repaired alarm clock**

"How did you repair it? I don't think the Dursleys would have lent you any tools..." Hermione observed. Harry scratched his head and thought back.

**"I think it might have been a bit of accidental magic," he admitted. "I remember getting frustrated and banging the clock at the wall and then it suddenly started working again."**

**Dumbledore thought it wouldn't be prudent of him to mention that it wasn't accidental magic, but most probably wandless magic that Harry did.**

**rang at six o'clock the next morning. Harry turned it off quickly and dressed silently. He mustn't wake the Dursleys. He stole downstairs without turning on any of the lights.**

**He was going to wait for the postman on the corner of Privet Drive and get the letters for number four first. His heart hammered as he crept across the dark hall towards the front door –**

**"AAAAARRRGH!"**

**Harry leapt into the air – he'd trodden on something big and squashy on the doormat – something alive!**

"Pleas be his uncle, please be his uncle." The twins, Lee and James chanted.

**Lights clicked on upstairs and to his horror Harry realised that the big squashy something had been his uncle's face. Uncle Vernon had been lying at the foot of the front door in a sleeping bag, clearly making sure that Harry didn't do exactly what he'd been trying to do. **

"YES!" The twins. Lee and James shouted. Al had a serves you right look on his face. He had stopped hugging Lilianna.

**He shouted at Harry for about half an hour and then told him to go and make a cup of tea. Harry shuffled miserably off into the kitchen, and by the time he got back, the post had arrived, right into Uncle Vernon's lap. Harry could see three letters addressed in green ink.**

**"I want –" he began, but Uncle Vernon was tearing the letters into pieces before his eyes.**

**Uncle Vernon didn't go to work that day. He stayed at home and nailed up the letter-box.**

"That won't help," said McGonagall smugly.

"Just how many letters did you get?" asked Neville in awe.

"Hundreds," said Harry shortly. Then grinned as he remembered how he met Hagrid for the first time.

**"See," he explained to Aunt Petunia through a mouthful of nails, "if they can't deliver them they'll just give up."**

**"I'm not sure that'll work, Vernon."**

**"Oh, these people's minds work in strange ways, Petunia, they're not like you and me," said Uncle Vernon, trying to knock in a nail with the piece of fruit cake Aunt Petunia had just brought him.**

"Yes, our minds work in strange ways, and you're the one nailing a nail with fruitcake" sneered Snape sarcastically. ALL the students snorted. Many of them (minus Rose, Scorpius, Lilianna and al) had no idea that Snape could be so funny.

**On Friday, no fewer than twelve letters arrived for Harry. As they couldn't go through the letter-box they had been pushed under the door, slotted through the sides and a few even forced through the small window in the downstairs toilet.**

**Uncle Vernon stayed at home again. After burning all the letters, he got out a hammer and nails and boarded up the cracks around the front and back doors so no one could go out. He hummed "Tiptoe through the Tulips" as he worked, and jumped at small noises.**

"Paranoid," said a Hufflepuff in a sing song voice.

**On Saturday, things began to get out of hand. Twenty-four letters to Harry found their way into the house, rolled up and hidden inside each of the two dozen eggs that their very confused milkman had handed Aunt Petunia through the living-room window. While Uncle Vernon made furious telephone calls to the post office and the dairy trying to find someone to complain to, Aunt Petunia shredded the letters in her food mixer.**

**"Who on earth wants to talk to you this badly?" Dudley asked Harry in amazement.**

"Everyone in the Wizarding world," Neville teased. Harry shot him a glare and humped.

**On Sunday morning, Uncle Vernon sat down at the breakfast table looking tired and rather ill, but happy.**

**"No post on Sundays," he reminded them happily as he spread marmalade on his newspapers, "no damn letters today –"**

**"You're forgetting that the Wizarding world operates on a different scale than yours," smirked Zacharias Smith said.**

**Something came whizzing down the kitchen chimney as he spoke and caught him sharply on the back of the head. Next moment, thirty or forty letters came pelting out of the fireplace like bullets. The Dursleys ducked, but Harry leapt into the air trying to catch one –**

**"Why didn't you just pick one from the floor?" asked Hermione surprised.**

**"Seeker training," retorted Harry. Hermione rolled her eyes.**

**"Out! OUT!"**

**Uncle Vernon seized Harry around the waist and threw him into the hall.**

**Everyone glared at the book at that.**

**When Aunt Petunia and Dudley had run out with their arms over their faces, Uncle Vernon slammed the door shut. They could hear the letters still streaming into the room, bouncing off the walls and floor.**

**"That does it," said Uncle Vernon, trying to speak calmly but pulling great tufts out of his moustache at the same time. "I want you all back here in five minutes, ready to leave. We're going away. Just pack some clothes. No arguments!"**

**He looked so dangerous with half his moustache missing that no one dared argue. Ten minutes later they had wrenched their way through the boarded-up doors and were in the car, speeding towards the motorway. Dudley was sniffling in the back seat; his father had hit him round the head for holding them up while he tried to pack his television, video and computer in his sports bag.**

**They drove. And they drove. Even Aunt Petunia didn't dare ask where they were going. Every now and then Uncle Vernon would take a sharp turning and drive in the opposite direction for a while.**

**"Shake 'em off … shake 'em off," he would mutter whenever he did this.**

**They didn't stop to eat or drink all day. By nightfall Dudley was howling. He'd never had such a bad day in his life. He was hungry, he'd missed five television programmes he'd wanted to see and he'd never gone so long without blowing up an alien on his computer.**

"Welcome to Harry's life, you bloody arse" snapped Hannah Abbot angrily.

**Uncle Vernon stopped at last outside a gloomy-looking hotel on the outskirts of a big city. Dudley and Harry shared a room with twin beds and damp, musty sheets. Dudley snored but Harry stayed awake, sitting on the window-sill, staring down at the lights of passing cars and wondering …**

**They ate stale cornflakes and cold tinned tomatoes on toast for breakfast next day. They had just finished when the owner of the hotel came over to their table.**

**"'Scuse me, but is one of you Mr H. Potter? Only I got about an 'undred of these at the front desk."**

**She held up a letter so they could read the green ink address:**

**Mr H. Potter**

**Room 17**

**Railview Hotel**

**Cokeworth**

**Harry made a grab for the letter but Uncle Vernon knocked his hand out of the way. The woman stared.**

**"I'll take them," said Uncle Vernon, standing up quickly and following her from the dining-room.**

**"Wouldn't it be better just to go home, dear?" Aunt Petunia suggested timidly, hours later, but Uncle Vernon didn't seem to hear her. Exactly what he was looking for, none of them knew. He drove them into the middle of a forest, got out, looked around, shook his head, got back in the car and off they went again. The same thing happened in the middle of a ploughed field, halfway across a suspension bridge and at the top of a multi-storey car park.**

**"Daddy's gone mad, hasn't he?" Dudley asked Aunt Petunia dully late that afternoon. Uncle Vernon had parked at the coast, locked them all inside the car and disappeared.**

"And he just now noticed?" asked Ron. Harry shook his head, but didn't deign to answer.

**It started to rain. Great drops beat on the roof of the car. Dudley sniveled.**

**"It's Monday," he told his mother. "The Great Humberto's on tonight. I want to stay somewhere with a television."**

**Monday. This reminded Harry of something. If it was Monday – and you could usually count on Dudley to know the days of the week, because of television – then tomorrow, Tuesday, was Harry's eleventh birthday.**

**"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" **yelled Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna, Dean, Seamus, Lavender, Parvati, Padma and the rest of the DA.

**Of course, his birthdays were never exactly fun – last year, the Dursleys had given him a coat-hanger and a pair of Uncle Vernon's old socks. Still, you weren't eleven every day.**

"You were actually thinking an optimistic thought?" observed Ron shocked. Harry rolled his eyes.

"I can be optimistic sometimes," he replied.

**Uncle Vernon was back and he was smiling. He was also carrying a long, thin package and didn't answer Aunt Petunia when she asked what he'd bought.**

**"Found the perfect place!" he said. "Come on! Everyone out!"**

**It was very cold outside the car. Uncle Vernon was pointing at what looked like a large rock way out to sea. Perched on top of the rock was the most miserable little shack you could imagine. One thing was certain, there was no television in there.**

**"Storm forecast for tonight!" said Uncle Vernon gleefully, clapping his hands together. "And this gentleman's kindly agreed to lend us his boat!"**

**A toothless old man came ambling up to them, pointing, with a rather wicked grin, at an old rowing boat bobbing in the iron-grey water below them.**

**"I've already got us some rations," said Uncle Vernon, "so all aboard!"**

**It was freezing in the boat. Icy sea spray and rain crept down their necks and a chilly wind whipped their faces. After what seemed like hours they reached the rock, where Uncle Vernon, slipping and sliding, led the way to the broken-down house.**

**The inside was horrible; it smelled strongly of seaweed, the wind whistled through the gaps in the wooden walls and the fireplace was damp and empty. There were only two rooms.**

**Uncle Vernon's rations turned out to be a packet of crisps each and four bananas. He tried to start a fire but the empty crisp packets just smoked and shriveled up.**

**"Could do with some of those letters now, eh?" he said cheerfully.**

**He was in a very good mood. Obviously he thought nobody stood a chance of reaching them here in a storm to deliver post. Harry privately agreed, though the thought didn't cheer him up at all.**

**As night fell, the promised storm blew up around them. Spray from the high waves splattered the walls of the hut and a fierce wind rattled the filthy windows. Aunt Petunia found a few mouldy blankets in the second room and made up a bed for Dudley on the moth-eaten sofa. She and Uncle Vernon went off to the lumpy bed next door and Harry was left to find the softest bit of floor he could and to curl up under the thinnest, most ragged blanket.**

Growls were heard around the room, while Snape and others scowled at the book.

**The storm raged more and more ferociously as the night went on. Harry couldn't sleep. He shivered and turned over, trying to get comfortable, his stomach rumbling with hunger. Dudley's snores were drowned by the low rolls of thunder that started near midnight. The lighted dial of Dudley's watch, which was dangling over the edge of the sofa on his fat wrist, told Harry he'd be eleven in ten minutes' time. He lay and watched his birthday tick nearer, wondering if the Dursleys would remember at all, wondering where the letter-writer was now.**

**Five minutes to go. Harry heard something creak outside. He hoped the roof wasn't going to fall in, although he might be warmer if it did. Four minutes to go. Maybe the house in Privet Drive would be so full of letters when they got back that he'd be able to steal one somehow.**

**Three minutes to go. Was that the sea, slapping hard on the rock like that? And (two minutes to go) what was that funny crunching noise? Was the rock crumbling into the sea?**

**One minute to go and he'd be eleven. Thirty seconds … twenty … ten – nine – maybe he'd wake Dudley up, just to annoy him – three – two – one –**

**BOOM.**

The whole shack shivered and Harry sat bolt upright, staring at the door. Someone was outside, knocking to come in.

"That's the end of the chapter, who wants to read." said Amelia

"I will." Hermione said. Then the book floated to her.

"**The Keeper of The Keys."**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: James is still in a Silencing Charm so that's why he didn't talk a lot.<br>**


	5. Author's Note Anonymous

Hey guys I was just checking my email when I got a review so I open it to see this…

From: Anonymous

Seriously? This story is absolutely pathetic! You call this writing this is

garbage! Like Harry would act like that or their children especially Malfoy!

Malfoy's an bastard and ass hole. You're absolutely delusional! You should

stop writing and never write again. I even looked at your blog and the stuff

on there is stupid! Who cares if your best friend tried to commit suicide BOO

HOO! You're absolutely pathetic! People like you shouldn't even be allowed on

fanfiction and who cares if you're leaving for some stupid island in goddamn

who knows where! Just never write again it's pathetic!

Anyone care to explain? All I have to say that doesn't involve curse words is you are a jerk and if you want to say this at least leave a name not do something as cowardly as anonymous.

If you don't like my story or my poems and my blog then fine but if you do something like this I have to save I can't keep writing so I guess you get your wish.


	6. The Keeper of the Keys

Hi everyone you can thank zuruna for agreeing with anonymous which made me extremely angry and so trough your encouragements and my anger i was able to write this. Oh and zuruna say that u think anonymous is 100% right on everything even on the fact that I'm pathetic for being sad about my friend's attempt to kill herself again I will not be kind. I'm usually nice I won Sweetest in my grade in the yearbook but you people crossed the line with my friends. You know I hardly get to see my friend anymore cause she went to Michigan to stay with her uncle so she doesn't try to kill herself again.

* * *

><p>"<strong>The Keeper of the Keys" <strong>Hermione begins

**BOOM.**

**They knocked again. Dudley jerked awake.**

"**Where's the cannon?" he said stupidly.**

"What's a cannon?" Draco says

"A cannon is a weapon Muggles use and it makes a loud booming noise." Terry Boot explains, making the half-bloods and Muggle-borns shake their heads in exasperation.

**There was a crash behind them and Uncle Vernon came skidding into the room. He was holding a rifle in his hands-now they knew what had been in the long, thin package he brought with them.**

"HE BROUGHT A GUN WITH CHILDREN AROUND!" McGonagall yells angrily as she jumps up.

"What's a gun?" Draco and several other purebloods ask confused.

"A gun, is another weapon Muggles use, it causes extreme pain when you miss but it can kill you if aimed right, it's a mix between an Avada Kedavra and the Cruciatus curse." Harry exclaims quietly

Everyone's now horrified that a weapon like that was in the presence of two children.

Hermione begins reading before anything bad can happen.

"**Who's there?" he shouted. "I warn you-I'm armed!"**

**There was a pause. Then-**

**SMASH!**

"Hermione you're suppose to say it loud." The Weasley twins whine at the same time.

"No I will not." Hermione says curtly before reading again.

**His face was almost completely hidden by a long, shaggy mane of hair and a wild, tangled beard, but you could make out his eyes, glinting like black beetles under all the hair.** **The giant squeezed his way into the hut, stooping so that his head just brushed the ceiling. He bent down, picked up the door, and fitted it easily back into its frame. The noise of the storm outside dropped a little.**

**He turned to look at them all.**

"**Couldn't make us a cup o' tea, could yeh? It's not been an easy journey..."**

**He strode over to the sofa where Dudley sat frozen with fear.**

"**Budge up, yeh great lump," said the stranger.**

**Dudley squeaked and ran to hide behind his mother, who was crouching, terrified, behind Uncle Vernon.**

"**An' here's Harry!" said the giant.**

**Harry looked up into the fierce, wild, shadowy face and saw that the beetle eyes were crinkling in a smile.**

"**Las' time I saw you, you was only a baby," said the giant. "Yeh look a lot like yer dad, but yeh've got yer mum's eyes." **

"You know Hagrid that was the first time I ever heard that." Harry tells him smilingly.

"Don't you get tired of it though?" Padama Patil questions.

"Actually he never gets tired of it even in the future. He even refers to our eyes as grandma's never his." Albus pipes up the others nodding their heads as well even James whose still tied up and in a Silencing Spell.

**Uncle Vernon made a funny rasping noise.**

"**I demand that you leave at once, sir!" he said. "You are breaking and entering!"**

"**Ah, shut up, Dursley, yeh great prune," said the giant; he reached over the back of the sofa, jerked the gun out of Uncle Vernon's hands, bent it into a knot as easily as if it had been made of rubber, and threw it into a corner of the room.**

"Go Hagrid!" The Weasley twins, Lee and several of the Gryffindors, Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs and a few Slytherins.

The said is blushing at the Head Table.

**Uncle Vernon made another funny noise, like a mouse being trodden on.**

"**Anyway-Harry," said the giant, turning his back on the Dursleys, "a very happy birthday to yeh. Got summat fer yah here-I mighta sat on it at some point, but it'll taste all right."**

**From an inside pocket of his black overcoat he pulled a slightly squashed box.**

**Harry opened it with trembling fingers. Inside was a large, sticky chocolate cake with **_**Happy Birthday Harry**_** written on it in green icing.**

"That cake is one of the few things that he made that was good." Harry says chuckling.

**Harry looked up at the giant.**

**He meant to say thank you, but the words got lost on the way to his mouth, and what he said instead was, "Who are you?"**

"Mr. Potter manners!" Professor McGonagall scolds

**The giant chuckled.**

"**True, I haven't introduced meself. Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts."**

**He held out an enormous hand and shook Harry's whole arm.**

"**What about that tea then, eh?" he said, rubbing his hands together. "I'd not say no ter summat stronger if yeh've got it, mind."**

Almost everyone shakes their head in exasperation at Hagrid always drinking alcohol in front of people.

**His eyes fell on the empty grate with the shriveled chip bags in it and he snorted.**

**He bent down over the fireplace; they couldn't see what he was doing but when he drew back a second later, there was a roaring fire there.**

**It filled the whole damp hut with flickering light and Harry felt the warmth wash over him as though he'd sunk into a hot bath.**

**The giant sat back down on the sofa, which sagged under his weight, and began taking all sorts of things out of the pockets of his coat: a copper kettle, a squashy package of sausages, a poker, a teapot, several chipped mugs and a bottle of amber liquid that he took a swig from before starting to make tea.**

**Soon the hut was full of the sound and smell of sizzling sausage.**

At the mention of food, everyone's stomach rumbles as Ron speaks up, "When can we have breakfast?"

"After this chapter." Dumbledore says

**Nobody said a thing while the giant was working, but as he slid the first six fat, juicy slightly burnt sausages from the poker, Dudley fidgeted a little.**

**Uncle Vernon said sharply, "Don't touch anything he gives, Dudley."**

**The giant chuckled darkly.**

"**Yer great puddin' of a son don' need fattenin' anymore, Dursley, don' worry."**

Everyone snickers as George says, "Nice one Hagrid." Giving him the thumbs up.

**He passed the sausages to Harry, who was so hungry he had never tasted anything so wonderful, but he still couldn't take his eyes off the giant.**

**Finally, as nobody seemed about to explain anything, he said, "I'm sorry, but I still don't really know who you are."**

**The giant took a gulp of tea and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.**

"**Call me Hagrid," he said, "everyone does. An' like I told yeh, I'm Keeper of Keys at Hogwarts-yeh'll know all about Hogwarts, o' course."**

"**Er-no," said Harry.**

**Hagrid looked shocked.**

"Ooooo this won't go down well. Oh I hope you curse offhis buttocks." Rose and Lilianna exclaim together laughing

"**Sorry," Harry said quickly.**

"_**Sorry?**_**" barked Hagrid, turning to stare at the Dursleys, who shrank back into the shadows. "It's them as should be sorry! I knew yeh weren't gettin' yer letters but I never thought yeh wouldn't even know abou' Hogwarts, fer cryin' out loud! Did yeh never wonder where yer parents learned it all?"**

"**All what?" asked Harry.**

"**ALL WHAT?" Hagrid thundered. "Now wait jus' one second!"**

**He had leapt to his feet. In his anger he seemed to fill the whole hut. The Dursleys were cowering against the wall.**

"Go Hagrid! Go Hagrid!" The twins and Lee chant making everyone shake their heads at the sight.

"**Do you mean ter tell me," he growled at the Dursleys, "that this boy-this boy!-knows nothin' abou'-about ANYTHING?"**

**Harry thought this was going a bit far. He had been to school, after all, and his marks weren't bad.**

"Oh, Harry he doesn't mean the things you learnt in Muggle school." Hermione shakes her head laughing lightly.

"I know that now." Harry mutters embarrassed as Ron and several others snicker.

"**I know **_**some**_** things," he said. "I can, you know, do math and stuff."**

**But Hagrid simply waves his hand and said, "About **_**our**_** world, I mean. **_**Your**_** world. **_**My**_** world. **_**Yer parents' world**_**."**

"**What world?"**

**Hagrid looked as if he was about to explode.**

"Oh dear." Mutters McGonagall as everyone can just picture Hagrid's reaction.

"**DURSLEY!" he boomed.**

"Awwww Hagrid I've seen you give worse reactions. Like when you found out I was best friends with Rose and Al or when you and I saw Rose and my brother making out. You actually fainted on that one." Lilianna says pouting.

People half chuckle and half die of shock when she said that. Though Ron and Draco looked like they wanted to faint or die. Hermione, Astoria (A/N Astoria was neutral in the war and isn't really disgusted too much by muggles) and Ginny don't look to queasy. Then she remembers the Silencing Spell she cast on James and undoes that along with the ropes.

"Finally what took you so long!" James says irritated.

"Oh shut it or I'll turn you into a girl and leave you for pervs."

He shut up.

**Uncle Vernon, who had gone very pale, whispered something that sounded like "Mimblewimble."**

**Hagrid stared wildly at Harry.**

"**But yeh must know about yer mum and dad," he said. "I mean they're **_**famous**_**. You're **_**famous**_**."**

"**What? My-my mum and dad weren't famous, were they?"**

"**Yeh don' know... yeh don' know..." Hagrid ran his fingers through his hair, fixing Harry with a bewildered stare.**

"**Yeh don' know what yeh **_**are**_**?" he said finally.**

**Uncle Vernon suddenly found his voice.**

"**Stop!" he commanded. "Stop right there, sir! I forbid you to tell the boy anything!"**

"That's not going to stop Hagrid." Flitwick says shaking his head at Vernon's stupidity.

Everyone agrees.

**A braver man than Vernon Dursley would have quailed under the furious look Hagrid now gave him; when Hagrid spoke, his every syllable trembled with rage.**

"**You never told him? Never told him what was in the letter Dumbledore left fer him? I was there! I saw Dumbledore leave it, Dursley! An' you've kept it from him all these years?"**

"**Kept **_**what**_** from me?" said Harry eagerly.**

"**STOP! I FORBID YOU!" yelled Uncle Vernon in panic.**

**Aunt Petunia gave a gasp of horror.**

Drama queen is coughed across the hall.

"**Ah, go boil yer heads, both of yeh," said Hagrid. "Harry-yer a wizard."**

**There was silence inside the hut. Only the sea and the whistling wind could be heard.**

"**I'm a **_**what?**_**" gasped Harry.**

"Great reaction Harry." Fred and George say together.

"Oh shut up." He said giving them a glare.

"**A wizard, o' course," said Hagrid, sitting back down on the sofa, which groaned and sank even lower, "an' a thumpin' good'un, I'd say, once yeh've been trained up a bit. With a mum an' dad like yours, what else would yeh be? An' I reckon it's abou' time yeh read yer letter."**

**Harry stretched out his hand at last to take the yellowish envelope, addressed in emerald green to Mr. H. Potter, The Floor, Hut-on-the-Rock, The Sea. He pulled out the letter and read:**

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL of **

**WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY**

**Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore**

**(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)**

**Dear Mr. Potter,**

**We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.**

**Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.**

**Yours sincerely,**

**Minerva McGonagall**

**Minerva McGonagall,**

_**Deputy Headmistress**_

**Questions exploded inside Harry's head like fireworks and he couldn't decide which to ask first.**

**After a few minutes he stammered, "What does it mean, they await my owl?"**

"Out of all the questions, you choose that one?" Severus asks surprisingly in an indescretional tone.

"I was stunned." Harry says

"**Gallopin' Gorgons, that reminds me," said Hagrid, clapping a hand to his forehead with enough force to knock over a cart horse, and from yet another pocket inside his overcoat he pulled an owl-a real, live, rather ruffled-looking owl-**

"Poor owl." Says a fourth year Hufflepuff.

**a long quill, and a roll of parchment.**

**With his tongue between his teeth he scribbled a note that Harry could read upside down:**

**'Dear Professor Dumbledore,Given Harry his him to buy his things 's horrible. Hope you're '**

"That's Hagrid for you." James says shaking his head as he laughs lightly.

**Hagrid rolled up the note, gave it to the owl, which clamped it in its beak, went to the door, and threw the owl out into the storm. Then he came back and sat down as though this was a normal as talking on the telephone.**

**Harry realized his mouth was open and closed it quickly.**

"**Where was I?" asked Hagrid, but at that moment, Uncle Vernon, still ashen-faced but looking very angry, moved into the firelight.**

"**He's not going," he said.**

**Hagrid grunted.**

"**I'd like ter see a great Muggle like you stop him," he said.**

"Go Hagrid!"

"**A what?" said Harry, interested.**

"**A Muggle," said Hagrid, "it's what we call nonmagic folk like them. An' it's your bad luck you grew up in a family o' the biggest Muggles I ever laid eyes on."**

"**We swore when we took him in we'd put a stop to that rubbish," said Uncle Vernon, "swore we'd stamp it out of him! Wizard indeed!"**

Suddenly all the windows outside and inside the Great Hall smash into bits. Everyone looks at Dumbledore but all the candles around him just went out not anything else. It's actually Rose, Albus and Lilianna who caused it.

"We're sorry that doesn't usually happen often." They exclaimed in unison but it didn't sound like they really cared.

The teachers were shocked they had to be really powerful to do that.

"**You **_**knew?**_**" said Harry. "You **_**knew**_** I'm a-a wizard?"**

"**Knew!" shrieked Aunt Petunia suddenly. "**_**Knew!**_** Of course we knew! How could you not be, my dratted sister being what she was? Oh, she got a letter just like that and disappeared off to that-that **_**school**_**-and came home every vacation with her pockets full of frog spawn, turning teacups into rats. I was the only one who saw her for what she was-a freak! But for my mother and father, oh no, it was Lily this and Lily that, they were proud of having a witch in the family!"**

**She stopped to draw a deep breath and then went ranting on. It seemed she had been waiting to say all this for years.**

"She probably has." muttered Snape

"**Then she met that Potter at school and they left and got married and had you, and of course I knew you'd be just the same, just as strange, just as-as-**_**-abnormal**_**-and then, if you please, she went and got herself blown up and we got landed with you!"**

"That's how you found out?" Hermione, Rose, Lilianna and several other females said appalled, some voices cracked though.

**Harry had gone very white.**

**As soon as he found his voice he said, "Blown up? You told me they died in a car crash!"**

"**CAR CRASH!" roared Hagrid, jumping up so angrily that the Dursleys scuttled back to their corner. "How could a car crash kill Lil an' James? It's an outrage! A scandal! Harry Potter not knowin' his own story when every kid in our world knows his name!"**

"**But why? What happened?" Harry asked urgently.**

**The anger faded from Hagrid's face. He looked suddenly anxious.**

"**I never expected this," he said, in a low, worried voice. "I had no idea, when Dumbledore told me there might be trouble gettin' hold of yeh, how much yeh didn't know. Ah, Harry, I don' know if I'm the right person ter tell yeh-but someone's gotta-yeh can't go off ter Hogwarts not knowin'."**

**He threw a dirty look at the Dursleys.**

"**Well, it's best yeh know as much as I can tell yeh-mind, I can't tell yeh everythin', it's a great myst'ry, parts of it..."**

**He sat down, stared into the fire for a few seconds, and then said, "It begins, I suppose, with-with a person called-but it's incredible yeh don't know his name, everyone in our world knows-"**

"**Who?"**

"**Well-I don' like sayin' the name if I can help it. No one does."**

"**Why not?"**

"**Gulpin' gargoyles, Harry, people are still scared. Blimey, this is difficult. See, there was this wizard who went... bad. As bad as you could go. Worse. Worse than worse. His name was..."**

**Hagrid gulped, but no words came out.**

"**Could you write it down?" Harry suggested.**

"**Nah-can't spell. All right-**_**Voldemort**_**."**

"You got him to say the name!" shouted the twins shocked

"Even the teachers can't get him to say that." Fred exclaimed

**Hagrid shuddered. **

"**Don' make me say it again. Anyway, this-this wizard, about twenty years ago now, started lookin' fer followers. Got 'em, too-some were afraid, some just wanted a bit o' his power, 'cause he was gettin' himself power, all right. Dark days, Harry. **

**Didn't know who ter trust, didn't dare get friendly with strange wizards or witches... terrible things happened. He was takin' over. 'Course, some stood up to him-an' he killed them. Horribly. One o' the only safe places left was Hogwarts. Reckon Dumbledore's the only one You-Know-Who was afraid of. Didn't dare try takin' the school, not jus' yet anyway.**

"**Now, yer mum an' dad were as good a witch an' wizard as I ever knew. Head boy an' girl at Hogwarts in their day! Suppose the myst-ry is why You-Know-Who never tried to get 'em on his side before...**

"Oh he tried they said no." Dumbledore said

**probably knew they were too close to Dumbledore ter want anythin' ter do with the Dark Side.**

"**Maybe he thought he could persuade 'em... maybe he just wanted 'em outta the way. All anyone knows is, he turned up in the village where you was all living, on Halloween ten years ago. You were just a year old. He came ter yer house an'-an'-"**

**Hagrid suddenly pulled out a very dirty, spotted handkerchief and blew his nose with a sound like a foghorn.**

"**Sorry," he said. "But it's that sad-knew yer mum an' dad, an' nicer people yeh couldn't find-anyway...**

"**You-Know-Who killed 'em. An' then-an' this is the real myst-ry of the thing-he tried to kill you, too. Wanted ter make a clean job of it, I suppose, or maybe he just liked killen' by then. But he couldn't do it.**

Everyone's wondering how a baby could defeat a man they couldn't.

**Never wondered how you got that mark on yer forehead? That was no ordinary cut. That's what yeh get when a powerful, evil curse touches yeh-took care of yer mum an' dad an' yer house, even-but it didn't work on you, an' that's why yer famous, Harry. No one ever lived after he decided ter kill 'em, no one except you, an' he'd killed some o' the best witches an' wizards of the age the McKinnons, the Bones,the Prewetts an' you was only a baby, an' you lived."**

**Something very painful was going on in Harry's mind.**

**As Hagrid's story came to a close, he saw again the blinding flash of green light, more clearly than he had ever remembered it before-and he remembered something else, for the first time in his life: a high, cold, cruel laugh.**

"You remember that?" Hannah says shocked.

"More now."

"It's why you fear dementors the most you told me once." Lilianna pipes up out of no where.

Everyone gives Harry (minus future kids) sad looks which he blantly ignores. Everyone's shocked that he can remember something so horrible.

**Hagrid was watching him sadly.**

"**Took yeh from the ruined house myself, on Dumbledore's orders. Brought yeh ter this lot..."**

The looks shifted from Harry, which looked sad to Dumbledore, which looked somewhat angrily.

Dumbledore sighs and looks down.

"**Loads of old tosh," said Uncle Vernon.**

**Harry jumped;**

**he had almost forgotten the Dursleys were there. Uncle Vernon certainly seemed to have gotten back his courage. He was glaring at Hagrid and his fists were clenched.**

"**Now, you listen here, boy," he snarled, "I accept there's something strange about you, probably nothing a good beating wouldn't have cured-**

Angry hisses and murmurs went around the hall. Fred and George pull out a parchment and start muttering and writing darkly.

**-and as for all this about your parents, well, they were weirdos, no denying it, and the world's better off without them in my opinion-**

Then the spot in front of Harry, James and Albus suddenly burst into flames. Harry, James and Albus then tries to calm themselves down to douse the flames then when it does they grin sheepishly at everyone.

**asked for all they got, getting mixed up with these wizarding types-just what I expected, always knew they'd come to a sticky end-"**

Then Rose makes Dursleys dolls appear and land in front of Harry, James and Albus. Let's just say if they did the things they did to the dolls in real life they would have been thrown in Azkaban for a six lifetimes.

**But at the moment, Hagrid leapt from the sofa and drew a bettered pink umbrella from inside his coat. Pointing this at Uncle Vernon like a sword, he said, "I'm warning you, Dursley-I'm warning you-one more word..."**

**In danger of being speared on the end of an umbrella by a bearded giant, Uncle Vernon's courage failed again; he flattened himself against the wall and fell silent.**

"Coward." Hissed Seamus and several Gryffindors

"**That's better," said Hagrid, breathing heavily and sitting right back down on the sofa, which this time sagged right down to the floor.**

**Harry, meanwhile, still had questions to ask, hundreds of them.**

"**But what happened to Vol-, sorry-I mean, You-Know-Who?"**

"**Good question, Harry. Disappeared. Vanished. Same night he tried ter kill you. Makes yeh even more famous. That's the biggest myst'ry, see... he was gettin' more an' more powerful-why'd he go?**

"**Some say he died. Codswallop, in my opinion. Dunno if he had enough human left in him to die. Some say he's still out there, bidin' his time, like, but I don' believe it. People who was on his side came back ter ours. Some of 'em came outta kinda trances. Don' reckon they could've done if he was comin' back.**

"**Most of us reckon he's still out there somewhere but lost his powers. Too weak to carry on. 'Cause somethin' about you finished him, Harry. There was somethin' goin' on that night he hadn't counted on-**_**I**_** dunno what it was, no one does-but somethin' about you stumped him, all right."**

**Hagrid looked at Harry with warmth and respect blazing in his eyes, but Harry, instead of feeling pleased and proud, felt quite sure there had been a horrible mistake.**

**A wizard? Him? How could he possibly be? He'd spent his life being clouted by Dudley, and bullied by Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon; if he was really a wizard, why hadn't they been turned into warty toads every time they'd tried to lock him in his cupboard?**

**If he'd once defeated the greatest sorcerer in the world, how come Dudley had always been able to kick him around like a football?**

Hearing the abuse Harry had suffered at the hands of the Dursleys dark looks went around the room.

"**Hagrid," he said quietly, "I think you must have made a mistake. I don't think I can be a wizard."**

**To his surprise, Hagrid chuckled.**

"**Now a wizard, eh? Never made things happen when you were scared or angry?"**

**Harry looked into the fire.**

**Now he came to think about it... every odd thing that had ever made his aunt and uncle furious with him had happened when he, Harry, had been upset or angry... chased by Dudley's gang, he had somehow found himself out of their reach... dreading to go to school with that ridiculous haircut, he'd managed to make it grow back... and the very last time Dudley had hit him, hadn't he got his revenge, without even realizing he was doing it? Hadn't he set a boa constrictor on him?**

**Harry looked back at Hagrid, smiling, and saw that Hagrid was positively beaming at him.**

"**See?" said Hagrid. "Harry Potter, not a wizard-you wait, you'll be right famous at Hogwarts."**

**But Uncle Vernon wasn't going to give in without a fight.**

"Will he ever learn?" Cho Chang says shaking her head.

"No." Harry says bluntly.

"**Haven't I told you he's not going?" he hissed. "He's going to Stonewall High and he'll be grateful for it. I've read those letters and he needs all sorts of rubbish-spell books and wands and-"**

"**If he wants ter go, a great Muggle like you won't stop him," growled Hagrid.**

"**Stop Lil an' James Potter's son goin' ter Hogwarts! Yer mad. His name's been down ever since he was born. He's off ter the finest school of witchcraft and wizardry in the world. Seven years there and he won't know himself. He'll be with youngsters of his own sort, fer a change, an' he'll be under the greatest headmaster Hogwarts ever had, Albus Dumled-"**

"**I AM NOT PAYING FOR SOME CRACKPOT OLD FOOL TO TEACH HIM MAGIC TRICKS!" yelled Uncle Vernon.**

Everyone freezes as the Weasley twins say, "Oooooh, he's in for it now."

**But he had finally gone too far. Hagrid seized his umbrella and whirled it over his head, "NEVER-" he thundered, "-INSULT-ALBUS-DUMBLEDORE-IN-FRONT-OF-ME!"**

**He brought the umbrella swishing down through the air to point at Dudley-there was a flash of violet light, a sound like a firecracker, a sharp squeal, and the next second, Dudley was dancing on the spot with his hands clasped over his fat bottom, howling in pain.** **When he turned his back on them, Harry saw a curly pig's tail poking through a hole in his trousers.**

Everyone (minus Umbridge) howls in laughter, even Snape

"Go Hagrid!"

"Awesome!"

**Uncle Vernon roared. Pulling Aunt Petunia and Dudley into the other room, he cast one last terrified look at Hagrid and slammed the door behind them.**

**Hagrid looked down at his umbrella and stroked his beard.**

The laughter starts to die down.

"**Shouldn'ta lost me temper," he said ruefully, "but it didn't work anyway. Meant ter turn him into a pig, but I suppose he was so much like a pig anyway there wasn't much left ter do."**

The laughter is renewed again and it takes a couple minutes for everyone to stop so Hermione could continue to read.

**He cast a sideways look at Harry under his bushy eyebrows.**

"**Be grateful if yeh didn't mention that ter anyone at Hogwarts," he said. **

"**I'm-er-not supposed ter do magic, strictly speakin'. I was allowed ter do a bit ter follow yeh an' get yer letters to yeh an' stuff-one o' the reasons I was so keen ter take on the job-"**

"**Why aren't you supposed to do magic?" asked Harry.**

"**Oh, well-I was at Hogwarts meself but I-er-got expelled, ter tell yeh the truth. In me third year. They snapped me wand in half an' everything. But Dumbledore let me stay on as gamekeeper. Great man, Dumbledore."**

"**Why were you expelled?"**

"I bet Harry, Ron and Hermione find out in one of the books." Fred says putting down 2 Galleons and a Knut.

So everyone starts to bid. So Cho Chang 3 Galleons, Terry Boot 14 Sickles and a Knut, Astoria Greengrass 5 Galleons, Daphne Greengrass 5 Galleons, Neville Long bottom 6 Galleons, Hannah Abbot 13 Sickles, Dean Thomas 1 Galleon and then Seamus Finnegan 23 Sickles for yes.

Then for no Marietta Edgecombe 8 Galleons, Pansy Parkson 10 Galleons and 6 Sickles, Zacharias Smith 4 Galleons and 8 Sickles and Cormac McLaggen 8 Galleons and 8 Sickles.

"**It's gettin' late and we've got lots ter do tomorrow," said Hagrid loudly. "Gotta get up ter town, get all yer books an' that."**

**He took off his black coat and threw it to Harry.**

"**You can kip under that," he said. "Don' mind if it wriggles a bit, I think I still got a couple o' dormice in one o' the pockets."**

Hermione puts a bookmark in the book before chapter five as she says, "Chapter's over."

"Breakfast then" Dumbledore says as food appears.

"And we'll answer questions if you like." Rose added.


	7. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE

Hi everyone sorry for not updating I got a fever on the airplane when I got back from the Philippines, found out my 8 month old cousin died that morning, my computer gets a virus and we begin moving to our new house so sorry for not updating. With everything going on I didn't have time to update.


	8. Break 1

The moment she said that about 50 people started speaking?

"How are you dating a Malfoy?"

"What the bloody hell is wrong with you?"

"Are you messed up in the head?"

"How could you want to be friends with a bitch and a whore?"

Silence issued the moment the question was asked.

"Who said that?" Rose said in a deathly quiet voice.

"Me." exclaimed Lavender Brown with a smirk.

"I mean really everyone know that no GOOD wizard or witch every comes from the Malfoy family. So your "friend" shouldn't have any morals whatsoever she's probably a no good little-."

Anna was starting to cry when Rose,Scorpius,James and Albus all shot three different silent curses at her. Lavender sprouted antlers,her skin began to grow warts and she was starting to become the size of a fat,ugly cow.

"For your information you little bitch, there has been people related to the Malfoys that were good. Nymphdora Tonks,Andromeda Tonks nee Black and the Malfoys are the Potters second or third cousin once removed along with the Lovegoods. And Anna's mom was neutral in the war and Lilianna is still a virgin!" Rose screamed furiously then threw bacon in her face.

After Lavender got taken to the Hospital Wing it took at least five minutes before everyone starting bombarding them with questions again.

"SHUT UP!" Screamed Anna

"Since none of you know the meaning of one at a time we'll answer our parents questions starting with Harry."

"Errrr... well how did you become friends with my son?" Harry exclaimed nervously

"Well... he was getting harassed by some 5th year Slytherins who can't get over the fact he was in our house-"

"When Anna, a tiny little second year-"

"I was not that tiny! I was taller than you!"

"By like an inch or two. So anyway she taps them on the back and then kicks them straight in the face and knocks them out.

"Then we walked to breakfast and I made him sit next to me."

"And the rest was history." They replied together grinning at each other like them were sharing a private joke.

Everyone silent staring in awe at Anna who head was leaning against Albus's shoulder. She was a 2nd

year who knocked out people 3 years older than her to save a kid whose father hated her dad without hesitation. They couldn't believe it.

"Are you two dating or something?" Hermione says suddenly.

"What? Us we no! We're just friends that's all. Well best friend." Anna said flustered

"How excatly did Malfoy "woo" my sister?" Daphne questioned

"Well it was a weird wooing. Dad being dad decided to be arrogant and thought she'd fall to his feet. Instead mom and I quote said Go away you're pissing me off. Why don't you go fuck Slut Parkinson."

Snickering vibrates through the Great Hall as Draco turned bright red, Daphne smirked and laughed while Astoria laughs.

"How did you and Scorpius get together?" Hermione says after putting Ron under a full body bind just in case.

"Well... errr do you want to tell it or should I?" Scorpius said to Rose whose face was turning bright red as James,Albus were laughing hysterically.

"No you tell it."

"Ummm well I thought she was Anna because her hair's red-"

"Wait a minute but Daphne's hair is auburn not flaming red and besides it's more brown." Theodore Nott said confounded.

"Oh Aunt Daphne dyed hers so it's not as red and Anna's hair is a few shades darker. It's more like Great Aunt Julia's."

"Okay so anyway I thought she was Anna and so I was going to give her a kiss on the cheek when Rose turned her head..." Scorpius said his face getting redder by every word.

"And..." About 6 different people said.

"I sorta kissed her on the lips."

Then angry muffled screaming came from Ron who was glaring at Scorpius as was Fred and George and surprisingly Percy.

"Yes and when me and Al got there she was chasing you while birds were attacking you." Anna spoke between giggles.

Then out of no where Anna collapse onto the ground clutching her head. Her breathing's shallow and she's giving little pained noises. Albus immediately started rubbing her back and laid her on his legs.

"Scorpius! The potion please. Bag" Anna exclaimed her voice pained and desperate.

Scorpius grabbed a blue purple vial from her bag, uncorked it and poured it into her mouth. Soon Anna's breathing returned to normal and she was fast asleep on Al's lap.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL WAS THAT?" Screamed Ron and Draco along with half the school.

Scorpius sighed putting his head in his hands. Albus began to tell them what just happened as he stroked Anna's hair. "When Anna was 8 a letter came to the study at her house. Anna being a bookworm was in the study. The letter said that they would kill her family if she didn't sacrifice herself. Anna loves her family more than anything in this world so she left. They tortured her for hours. The only reason she didn't go insane was because she had a dormant Seer gene. When she was tortured it triggered it and she could see things. She could see not only the future but the past as well. She saw horrible things. Mostly about the war. She saw people being murdered tortured. Dad was part of the group of Aurors that found her. I really don't know what happened from there." He finished looking at Scorpius.

"When they found her she was in St Mungo's for days. I stayed by her side all those days. When she woke up she barely knew us. When we took her home she'd start screaming. I thought we'd lost her. Mom was always crying. We brought her back and when the Unspeakables found out what was wrong... well we thought she was gone. But Harry recommended that she live with Luna for a time because she was getting visions from our house. She needed to be in a house where it was impossible for her to get visions. Mom had become friends with her secretly during Hogwarts so mom was fine with it. So the next thing I knew she left for a year. I saw her occasionally but not very often. When she got back it was like it never happened. She was bright and cheerful, sure she was a little weird but my sister was back. That's was mom and dad thought too. The potion is a version of the Dreamless Sleep potion. She has to take it when she gets a violent vision. Neville and Luna help make it along with Hermione. She has to take a regular Dreamless Sleep potion everyday. But my sister was back and I didn't care about any of that. That's also why our family will be eternally grateful to Harry,Neville,Hermione and Luna." Scorpius said tears streaking down his cheeks.

Everyone was silent. They looked at the sleeping Malfoy girl in shock,pity and horror. Horrified because someone was willing to torture an 8 year old to near insanity. Shocked that 8 year old was willing to die for her family. And pity because she was forced to watch images of the war.

"I think we should read and we'll leave the food out."Dumbledore said breaking the silence his voice grave.

**"Diagon Alley."**


End file.
